Cisza przed burzą
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Coś w rodzaju dodatkowej serii, mającej miejsce między 6 i 7 sezonem (po odcinku Doktor, wdowa i stara szafa). Alternatywa. Dużo tajemnic, poplątana intryga, wibbly-wobbly & timmy-whimy, typowo serialowy klimat: humor plus groza.
1. Prolog

− Doktorze Hamilton! Doktorze Hamilton!  
Mężczyzna spokojnie zdjął okulary, podniósł głowę znad książki i przez kraty swojej celi spojrzał na jednego ze strażników więziennych.  
− Tak? – spytał. − Czego pan sobie życzy, panie…  
− Bernard. Luis Bernard – uściślił pospiesznie zadyszany chłopaczek. To musiała być jego pierwsza warta, skoro zamierzał pytać więźnia o to, co powinien robić.  
− Czego chcecie, Bernard? Streszczajcie się, nie widzicie, że czytam?  
– Potrzebujemy pomocy lekarza! – odparł błagalnie młody strażnik.  
− Jestem tu aresztantem. Poza tym nie pracuję w niedziele.  
− Ale… – zająknął się Bernard.− Chodzi o doktor Song, panie Hamilton!  
− Cwana bestia. Znowu wam uciekła? Ilu jest rannych?  
Strażnik pospiesznie pokręcił głową.  
− Nie tym razem. Ona… z nią jest bardzo źle.  
− Umiera?! – Hamilton zerwał się.  
− Gorzej – wydyszał chłopaczek. − Rodzi.

**Prolog: Omen**

****− No, na co czekasz?! Otwieraj!  
Zestresowany strażnik skinął głową i nieco trzęsącymi się dłońmi włożył klucz do zamka. Zatrzaski magnetyczne puściły z hukiem.  
− Jak bardzo jest źle? – spytał Hamilton, wychodząc z celi.  
Bernard tylko głośno przełknął ślinę. Zdaje się, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Hamilton ukradkiem zerknął na jego kaburę i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Chłopaczkowi spieszyło się na tyle, że zapomniał o podstawowych zasadach eskortowania więźniów. Nie wyciągnął nawet broni. Personel więzienia musiał być bardzo zdesperowany, skoro wysłał tu kogoś tak naiwnego.

_Równie dobrze mogłoby mnie pilnować dziecko_− zaśmiał się w duchu Hamilton.  
− Nie mamy czasu do stracenia – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do strażnika dobrodusznie. – Prowadź.  
Zaczęli biec przez długie więzienne korytarze. Minęli klika patroli, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Stormcage było dziwnie ciche i senne. To jednak nie była zdrowa cisza. W powietrzu jakby narastało napięcie elektryczne. Na betonowych ścianach zdawała się osadzać dziwna, lepka wilgoć. Hamilton miał niejasne przeczucie, że jest obserwowany, mimo że towarzyszył mu zaledwie jeden strażnik, o którego kompetencji nic dobrego nie dało się powiedzieć. Dziwne, przytłaczające, klaustrofobiczne uczucie zawładnęło nim na chwilę, po czym znikło, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka i niezrozumiały lęk.  
W końcu więzień i strażnik stanęli przed drzwiami sektora specjalnego, gdzie internowano największych zbrodniarzy wojennych. To było ostatnie miejsce, w którym ktokolwiek chciałby się znaleźć. Trafienie tu oznaczało stały nadzór, częste rewizje osobiste i zakaz wstępu odwiedzającym.

_Chyba że odwiedzający mają niebieską budkę policyjną i nie przejmują się zakazami _− pomyślał Hamilton. Nie wiedział, czemu jego dawna znajoma, najlepsza studentka na roku archeologii, zwykła, ambitna dziewczyna trafiła właśnie tutaj, ale z pewnością miało to związek z Doktorem. Już na studiach Song przejawiała dziwną fascynację tym osobnikiem.  
A poza tym… personel więzienia roznosił ciekawe plotki.  
Hamilton zerknął na Bernarda. W tym momencie dociekanie było trochę nie na miejscu, ale nie mógł przestać zadawać sobie w duchu pytania: kogo tak ważnego River zabiła, że trafiła do Stormcage? I dlaczego? No i to dziecko… Czy w ogóle chodziło o dziecko? Może był to tylko jeden z jej sławnych sposobów na ucieczkę?  
Młodszy strażnik Bernard wsunął przepustkę w czytnik kart i pozwolił skanerowi na sprawdzenie tęczówki swego oka. Na małym ekranie projektora wyświetlił się błyszczący na zielono napis:

**SEKTOR POD SPECJALNYM NADZOREM**  
**ZEZWALAM NA DOSTĘP**

Drzwi otworzyły się i Hamilton stanął na przedsionku prawdziwego domu wariatów. Tam, gdzie jest cisza, musi być też burza – pomyślał. Wokół trwała straszna szarpanina. Rozemocjonowani więźniowie, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzieje się coś nadzwyczajnego, krzyczeli do próbujących ich uspokoić strażników.  
− Likwidują! Likwidują więźniów! – wrzeszczał jak opętany nieogolony facet z celi, którą właśnie mijali Hamilton i Bernard. Nagle, gdzieś, jakby w oddali, dało się słyszeć przeraźliwy kobiecy krzyk i na chwilę zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, a potem znów podniosła się wrzawa.  
− Zarżną nas jak bydło! – krzyczał nieogolony.  
− Zabijesz mnie po moim trupie! – histeryzowała jakaś więźniarka.  
− To Song, to ona się tak drze! Mordują Song – powiedział ktoś z satysfakcją.  
Hamilton spojrzał znacząco na prowadzącego go Bernarda.  
− Nie poinformowaliście ich? – spytał szeptem.  
− Nie wiemy jak to wyjaśnić – odpowiedział strażnik. – Pan by wiedział? Była pod naszym nadzorem, a my nie zauważyliśmy, że… No wie pan. Niczego nie zauważyliśmy.  
Echo poniosło po korytarzu kolejny wrzask River. Hamilton znów zerknął sugestywnie na Bernarda.  
− Jest już przy niej Doktor? − Jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos.  
− Tak, posłaliśmy po lekarza więziennego, ale sobie nie radzi − wyjaśnił chłopaczek. – Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego…  
Hamilton nie zadawał już więcej pytań. Nie było sensu. Ponaglony przez strażnika pobiegł przodem ku źródłu przeraźliwych wrzasków.  
− Nie dotykaj mnie, ty cholerny konowale! − krzyczała River, zwijając się na podłodze swojej celi. Próbowała odepchnąć od siebie więzienne służby medyczne.  
− Song... – Hamilton wytrzeszczył oczy. Zaniemówił.  
To nie był jeden z jej trików. Ona naprawdę była w ciąży! Tylko... to chyba nie powinno tak wyglądać? Hamilton nigdy jeszcze nie widział czegoś podobnego. Jednego był pewien − rodziła. To COŚ pchało się na świat i nawet największe starania River nie mogły już zatrzymać całego procesu.  
− Johann!? – Song poznała go. – Johann, zabierz ode mnie tych głupców! Zabierz ich!  
Hamilton przykląkł obok niej. River chwyciła go za koszulę więziennej piżamy i przyciągnęła do swojej czerwonej z wysiłku, napuchniętej twarzy.  
− Pomóż mi! – wydyszała mu do ucha. Jej oddech był tak gorący, jak żar buchający z rozgrzanego pieca. − Nie pozwól im!  
Dotknął jej rozpalonego czoła. Włosy miała mokre od potu.  
− Obawiam się, że już tego nie powstrzymasz – odparł beznamiętnie.  
Pokręciła głową.  
− Nie pozwól im! Nie pozwól im go zabrać!  
Hamilton uśmiechnął się paskudnie. No proszę. Doktor Song leżała przed nim i błagała, by pomógł ocalić to COŚ, co wybuchało właśnie w jej ciele jak mała supernowa.  
− Przykro mi, River.  
− Proszę! Oni nie wiedzą, co robią! A ja… ja chyba tracę świadomość. – Rzeczywiście uścisk jej ręki na jego koszuli jakby zelżał.  
− Przykro mi – powiedział raz jeszcze, choć wcale nie było mu jej żal. Ściszył głos tak, że ledwie mogła go usłyszeć. − Sama się w to wpakowałaś. A mnie za chwilę nawet tu nie będzie – dodał, chowając w kieszeni przepustkę magnetyczną wyciągniętą ukradkiem z płaszcza jednego z medyków.  
− Pomóż mi w tej chwili! – wrzasnęła wściekle i pobladła, jakby tuż za nim zobaczyła ducha. Hamilton tymczasem ledwie powstrzymał się przed zaśmianiem. Ona naprawdę oczekiwała, że uratuje tego małego potworka!  
− Nie potrzebujesz mnie. Wiesz, że nawet nie jestem prawdziwym lekarzem − wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.  
− Pamiętasz Paryż? − spytała nagle i pomyślał, że bredzi. – Pamiętasz?  
Czymkolwiek był Paryż, Hamilton nie miał o nim zielonego pojęcia.  
− Więc dla ciebie to dopiero się stanie… − uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, widząc jego minę.  
− Co się stanie?!  
− Wszystko. Znaki. Dwunastka. Zatrzymane zegary. Wszystko.  
− Gadaj – syknął.  
− Uratuj dziecko – wymamrotała.  
− Nie.  
− Więc strzeż się, Hamilton. I milcz. Milcz, bo oni są wszędzie – wydyszała ledwie zrozumiale. − Milcz na mój temat i swój. Jedziemy na tym samym wózku. Ja właśnie z niego wypadam, ale ty wciąż pędzisz bez hamulców w stronę jadącego pociągu. Dla ciebie to wszystko dopiero się stanie!  
− Song…− Hamilton pokręcił głową. Bredziła w gorączce. Nie miał na to czasu. Zamieszanie mogło nie potrwać już długo. Podniósł się pospiesznie, bezczelnie puścił do niej oko i nagle po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
Nikt nie zauważył.  
Lekarze robili swoje. Strażnicy uspokajali szalejących więźniów.  
River przez chwilę patrzyła tępo w miejsce, w którym Hamilton zniknął. Może jeszcze tam stał i się wahał, a może… tylko pragnęła, by tak było?  
Zacisnęła zęby. Skurcze nasilały się z każdą sekundą. Jej ciało zdawało się płonąć i rozrywać.  
„_Wszystkie gwiazdy rodzą się w bólach_" − przypomniała sobie nagle. Wspomnienie Doktora sprawiło, że nieco się uspokoiła.  
_Myśl o nim, River. Skup się. To zaraz minie_ – zaczęła powtarzać sobie w duchu.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech. _Wyspy Wielkanocne_.  
Potem kolejny. _Ryba Jim._  
I jeszcze jeden. _Paryż 2014_.

_„Wszystkie gwiazdy rodzą się w bólach" − przypomniała sobie nagle. Wspomnienie Doktora sprawiło, że nieco się uspokoiła.  
Myśl o nim, River. Skup się. To zaraz minie – zaczęła powtarzać sobie w duchu.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech. Wyspy Wielkanocne.  
Potem kolejny. Ryba Jim.  
I jeszcze jeden. Paryż 2014._

Wszystkie gwiazdy rodzą się w bólach…− powiedział_. Jak zawsze miał rację._


	2. Epizod I Kobieta w czerwonej sukience

Noc jest dziś pochmurna i tak czarna, że zlewa się z kolorem asfaltu i nie wiadomo już, gdzie tak naprawdę kończy się droga, a zaczyna niebo. Przytulone do siebie ciasno ceglane kamienice i bliźniacze domy wyglądają w ciemności jak zdeformowane twarze olbrzymów zakopanych w ziemi aż po szyję. Stukanie niedomkniętych okiennic, skrzypienie drzwiczek nienaoliwionej furtki, szeleszczenie liści na wietrze… To przypomina język. Jakiś stary i dawno zapomniany język kosmicznych olbrzymów.

Latarnie przy Mill Lane prawie dziś nie świecą. Ostatni autobus podmiejski odjechał pół godziny temu. Wskazówki podniszczonego zegarka na ręce Jo Poutney pokazują północ.

To nie jest czas dla małych dziewczynek.

− Jest późno... Od dawna powinnyśmy być w domu – zrzędzi rozpaczliwie towarzyszka Jo. – To się źle skończy! Zarobimy szlaban do końca życia!

− Mel, a ty znowu swoje? Niczego nie zobaczysz i nie przeżyjesz, jeśli będziesz cały czas siedzieć w pokoju!

− Mamy dopiero po piętnaście lat! Mamy jeszcze czas! – Melania z niepokojem ogląda się przez ramię. – O ile nic nas zaraz nie zabije… – dodaje, przyspieszając kroku.

To miejsce. Ta ulica. Co one tu właściwie robią?! Za którąś z furtek słychać niepokojące warczenie psa. Wiatr wprawia w ruch niezbyt dokładnie przystrzyżone żywopłoty. Może to obłęd wkrada się w głowę Melanii, a może drzewa naprawdę szepczą jakieś groźby pod ich adresem.

− Nie marudź. Musimy to zobaczyć! – Jo ucisza przyjaciółkę. Mel to histeryczka i w chwilach takich jak te Jo żałuje, że nie wybrała się na poszukiwanie przygód sama. No, ale w końcu musi mieć jakiegoś świadka, że tu była i TO widziała. Nikt jej nie uwierzy, jeśli nie będzie miała dowodów.

− Zobaczyć co? – Mel wzdryga się. Jest ciemno, zimno, idą obie zupełnie pustą ulicą, gdzieś pośrodku niczego. Nie na to się pisała! Miały przecież iść do kina, na maraton nieszkodliwych komedii romantycznych. A tu?! Tu nic nie jest ani romantyczne, ani nieszkodliwe. A jeśli już jest to komedia, to czarna, a takie nigdy się dobrze nie kończą. − Zobaczyć co? – powtarza więc Melania, niemal gotowa siłą wydusić odpowiedź z przyjaciółki.

− Och, na pewno znasz tą historię… − Jo macha ręką od niechcenia. – Na Josie Street jest ten stary dom, przeznaczony do rozbiórki. Odłączono mu prąd i kanalizację, ale mimo to codziennie dwanaście minut po północy w oknie na trzecim piętrze zapala się światło i staje w nim kobieta ubrana na czerwono. Krwawa dama, która przez przypadek zabiła męża! Ona wciąż nie może w to uwierzyć i teraz co noc pojawia się za szybą. Wypatruje zmarłego ukochanego…

− Przestań! Boję się! Zresztą, to tylko głupia legenda! Chyba nie myślisz, że ta kobieta naprawdę tam jest!?

Jo uśmiecha się soczyście i Mel wie już, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Jeśli do tej pory nie wystraszyła się na śmierć, to jest to czysty przypadek.

− Nie! Proszę, nie mów, że w to wierzysz! I co? Z tego powodu ubrałaś się w czerwoną sukienkę?!

Po co w ogóle Mel o to pyta…? Czy to nie oczywiste?

− To mój hołd dla ducha. A teraz nie krytykuj. Jesteśmy już blisko!

_Mill Lane 66… Mill Lane 68… Josie Street 2… Josie Street 4… Josie Street 6…_

Numery rosną na ledwie widocznych w ciemności tabliczkach na ścianach domów. Jo czuje, jak jej serce przyspiesza. To jest ten moment! Ta chwila! Chwila, w której Jo Poutney zobaczy ducha kobiety w czerwieni i… wygra chyba z tysiąc zakładów!

_Josie Street 8… Josie Street 10… Josie Street 12._

Jo przystaje. Spogląda w okna domu numer dwanaście, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie, i pospiesznie zdejmuje z ramienia napakowany plecak. Zegarek na jej ręce wskazuje dwunastą dziesięć. Są więc w sam raz, żeby wszystko przygotować.

− Muszę włączyć kamerę – stwierdza i podaje Melanii telefon komórkowy. – Masz. Będziesz robić zdjęcia.

− Jo, to nie jest śmieszne!

− Nie! To obłędnie ekscytujące! – Jo wciska włącznik w kamerze i nakierowuje ją na okna starego, niepozornego domu porośniętego przywiędłym bluszczem. Na razie nigdzie nie pali się światło. Dom jest martwy i cichy. Pusty. Tak podejrzanie pusty, że niemal pewne, że coś jest w środku.

Jo uśmiecha się do siebie. Oddycha coraz szybciej, filmując dom i jego otoczenie. Zegar na ekranie kamery odlicza kolejne sekundy.

_12:11:47_

_12:11:48_

_12:11:49_

− A jeśli duch naprawdę się pojawi? – Melania drżącą dłonią unosi telefon, przygotowując się do robienia zdjęć.

− Miejmy nadzieję, że doceni nasze starania – zaśmiewa się Jo i robi kilka kroków w tył, by mieć lepsze ujęcie.

_12:11:58_

_12:11:59_

− Coś się dzieje… − Melania otwiera usta szeroko. W oknie na piętrze rzeczywiście widać ruch. Jakby cień kogoś, kto czai się w ukryciu.

− Jo! Uciekajmy stąd! Proszę, Jo! – szepcze Mel jakby wiedziała, że TO może ją usłyszeć. Nikt jej jednak nie odpowiada. Słychać dźwięk uderzenia o bruk i przerażona odwraca się za siebie. Jo nigdzie nie ma. Na ziemi leży kamera ze stłuczoną szybką, wciąż rejestrując obraz przed sobą.

− Jo? − Powtarza nieprzytomnie Melania.

Ulica jest pusta. Drzewa szumią jakby chciały coś powiedzieć. Mel rozgląda się rozpaczliwie. Otaczają ją domy, ale w żadnym z nich nie pali się światło. Dlaczego więc czuje na plecach ten dreszcz, to niemiłe połaskotanie, jakby ktoś ją obserwował? To jest jak muśnięcie, jak dotyk lodowatej ręki…

Duchy nie istnieją. Duchów nie ma! – uspokaja się Melania. Powoli odwraca głowę ku staremu domowi, przeznaczonemu do rozbiórki. W oknie na trzecim piętrze momentalnie robi się jasno.

Zza szyby tego okna patrzy na nią kobieta w czerwieni.

− Nie! − Mel wydaje z siebie wrzask i nie myśli już o niczym. Po prostu biegnie przed siebie, zostawiając wszystko w tyle.

Leżąca na ziemi kamera wyłącza się automatycznie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widać na ekranie jest zegar, bezlitośnie rejestrujący każdą sekundę tej nocy.

_12:12:12_

Ten pokój… Pachnie wilgocią, żywicą i trocinami. Wszystko ma tu kolor kurzu i sepii, jak stara, nadpleśniała fotografia. Gdzieś w tle tyka zegar. Szybko. Stanowczo zbyt szybko jak na zwykły zegar.

− Jo! – Głos Melanii słychać z oddali. Jakby był tylko starym nagraniem puszczanym z winyli.

Jo Poutney podnosi się z podłogi. Rozmasowuje obolałą skroń. Gdzie ja jestem? – pyta samą siebie. Zdecydowanie sensowniej byłoby spytać „gdzie ja byłam?". Tego jednak nie robi. Rozgląda się.

To pomieszczenie... Ściany są tu gładkie, pokryte jasną, staroświecką tapetą. W rogu stoi wielka szafa z dębiny. Po prawej stronie jest okno. Wielkie, pozbawione zasłon, ciemne okno, a za nim… tylko pustka. Jakby pokój unosił się w ciemności. I żarówka. Nie ma żarówki? A przecież skądś musi się brać to rażące oczy światło.

Jo zerka na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Wskazówki pokazują dwunastą dwanaście. Ta godzina… To godzina duchów.

Wspomnienia wracają. Josie Street, dom przeznaczony do rozbiórki, kobieta w szkarłacie, morderczyni czekająca na swojego męża… Wszystko wydaje się teraz tak niedorzeczne, jak to okno wychodzące na ciemność.

_Okno!_

Oczy Jo stają się nagle wielkie jak spodki. Jej rezolutna młoda twarz jakby się zapada. Bo czy nagle wszystko nie staje się jasne?

Powoli, bardzo powoli Jo Poutney odwraca się do okna. Dotyka palcami lodowatego szkła. W tej szybie widzi tylko własne odbicie. Odbicie młodej, bladej kobiety w czerwonej sukience.

_Duchy nie istnieją. Duchów nie ma…_

**Epizod I. Kobieta w czerwonej sukience**

− Rory!? Widziałeś mleko?

− Tak.

− No to gdzie jest?! – Amy po raz setny otwiera lodówkę.

Jest przedpołudnie, a oni dopiero jedzą śniadanie. Przez te zawirowania w czasie ciężko jest wrócić do normalnego trybu życia. Człowiek od razu robi się jakiś bardziej podenerwowany. Zagląda do szafek i szuflad, jakby szukał niezbędnej przyprawy do życia i chciał zapytać „gdzie jest mój dreszczyk emocji?".

− Przed chwilą miałaś je w dłoni – mruczy pod nosem Rory, przeglądając gazetę.

− A tak! – przypomina sobie Amy. Złości się. − Czy oni muszą naklejać informacje o zaginięciach akurat na kartony mleka!?

− Dlaczego cię to drażni?

− To psuje mój dzień. Po prostu ilekroć mam ochotę na płatki, biorę do ręki mleko i mam wrażenie, że sama mogłabym wylądować na takim kartonie i popsuć komuś dzień.

− Daj spokój. − Rory spokojnie odkłada gazetę i poprawiając okulary, zerka na ogłoszenie o zaginięciu. − Te kartony ratują ludziom życie. Może dzięki nim ktoś rozpozna w kobiecie z amnezją Caroline Hornby, lat 44, matkę dwójki dzieci, zaginioną przed trzema dniami na Josie Street.

− Więc mówisz, że mam manię prześladowczą? − Ostatecznie Amy rezygnuje z płatków i rozbija dwa jajka na patelni.

− Tak, to pewnie przez… − zaczyna Rory, ale nie kończy. Kubek z jego kawą drży delikatnie, jakby gdzieś nieopodal powstawało małe trzęsienie ziemi.

− Słyszałeś to!? – Amy odruchowo podbiega do okna, i najwyraźniej coś dostrzega, bo zaraz potem wybiega do ogródka.

− …Doktora. – Rory kończy myśl i wzdycha. Bierze ostatni spokojny łyk kawy i też wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Tuż przy ich podwiędłym klombie, pod pochyloną topolą stoi chudy człowieczek w tweedowej marynarce i wyjątkowo paskudnej muszce. Pod pachą ściska wielkie pudło, co nie przeszkadza mu w puszczaniu kaczek po maleńkiej ogrodowej fontannie.

− Doktorze! – Amy dopada go pierwsza.

− A! Witajcie, Pondowie! – Doktor rozpromienia się jak dziecko. Chowa nieużyty, płaski kamyk do kieszeni i wciska w dłonie Amelii dziwne podłużne pudło, które przywlókł ze sobą Bóg wie skąd.

− To kosmita w trumnie? – Amy potrząsa paczką. Jest zadziwiająco lekka, jak na coś niebezpiecznego.

– Rory? – Doktor dostrzega przyjaciela, a ten wywraca oczami.

− Zezwalam – odpowiada (jakby miał jakiś wybór!) i przez chwilę musi znosić Amy wtulającą się w Doktora w taki sposób, jakby był jedynym mężczyzną na świecie.

− Witaj. – Doktor nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie uściskał i Rory'ego.

− Tak, tak… ty też witaj – odpowiada chłopak. Zadziwiające, jak zapach perfum Amy bezwstydnie osiadł na Doktorowej marynarce.

− Gdzie zostawiłeś TARDIS? – Amelia rozgląda się po ogródku.

− Zaparkowałem po drugiej stronie drogi. – Doktor macha od niechcenia ręką, jakby odganiał natrętnego owada. – Ktoś mógłby was wziąć za dziwaków, widząc cyklicznie pojawiającą się w waszym ogródku niebieską budkę policyjną.

− Teraz do tego doszedłeś? – Rory znów wywraca oczami i łapie się na tym, że jednocześnie radośnie się uśmiecha.

Doktor tymczasem krzywi się znacząco. Na jego czole uwydatniają się zmarszczki. Surowe spojrzenie wędruje w stronę domu. Taka mina zawsze oznacza jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

− Co?!

− Pożar! − Doktor wbiega do kuchni Pondów i skanuje śrubokrętem patelnię, z której dymi się przypalona jajecznica. Zanim ktokolwiek wpada na pomysł, by zwyczajnie zdjąć patelnię z gazu, Doktor chwyta pierwszy z brzegu pełny kubek i wylewa jego zawartość na spalone jajka. W okamgnieniu w kuchni robi się siwo.

− Do widzenia, kawo. – Rory'emu opadają ręce. Patelnia syczy, jajka dymią, Doktor skacze. Na dodatek macha poparzoną przez parę ręką. Amy wybucha śmiechem i ostrożnie wyrzuca zwęglone jajka do kosza.

− Chrzanić to. Niepotrzebne mi śniadanie. – Przyjmuje stratę wyjątkowo łagodnie. – To co jest w paczce? I Kiedy wyruszamy?

− Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. – Doktor otwiera drzwiczki lodówki, wkłada do środka poparzoną rękę i z lekką nieufnością obwąchuje ser pleśniowy, który Amy kupiła do zapiekanki.

− Właśnie. Chciałbym najpierw zjeść – mówi Rory, starając się brzmieć stanowczo i z żalem zerka do wnętrza swojego kubka. Po kawie zostały mu tylko fusy.

− A więc do dzieła! – Doktor z rozpędu klaszcze i wydaje z siebie jęk, bo jedna z jego dłoni wciąż pokryta jest bąblami.

− Masz ochotę na płatki? – Amy potrząsa paczką kukurydzianych chrupek. Rory nawet się nie łudzi, że to pytanie do niego. Znowu się zaczyna… Ten ich mały, wspólny, dziwny świat, w którym Amy i Doktor są tylko we dwoje, na który Rory może tylko patrzeć z boku, bo zawsze będzie nieco zbyt praktyczny, by pojąć te wszystkie dziwactwa.

− Nie, ale na mleko jak najbardziej. – Doktor dostrzega karton, chwyta go pospiesznie, ogląda jakby szukał daty ważności i nie krępując się upija łyk. „Nie krępując się" powinno być jego drugim imieniem.

− To co jest w paczce? Kiedy i gdzie wyruszamy? – powtarza wytrwale Amy, siadając na kuchennym blacie. Zadziwiające, zazwyczaj nie ma cierpliwości do nikogo.

− Och, to. – Doktor trąca palcem pudło. – Prezent. Nie ode mnie. Od Marilyn. Już się nie dopinała, więc zabrałem ją dla ciebie. Chociaż… nie mam pewności, czy nie mówiła przypadkiem o tej drugiej…

− Mówiąc Marilyn, masz na myśli… − Amy chwyta pudło z typowo babską ekscytacją. – …Monroe!?

− Tak. – Doktor przygryza wargę wciąż coś analizując. – Ale… Nie, chyba nie mówiła o tej drugiej? Była jej potrzebna na spotkanie z prezydentem…

Biedna Marilyn, najwyraźniej odwiedzi Kennedy'ego nago − komentuje w myślach Rory, przyglądając się zachwyconej Amy, która wyciąga z pudła krzykliwą czerwoną kieckę z tafty. I ta sukienka jest wcale niezła. W takich chwilach „yowzah" wydaje się nawet na miejscu.

− Skoro już dostałam coś takiego, to nie odpuszczę, lecimy na imprezkę! Coś wytwornego! Koniecznie z szampanem! Doktorze, bukuj bilety na Nowy Rok w Paryżu!

Kwadrans później Amelia jest już przebrana. Wygląda wystrzałowo i Rory czuje się przy niej trochę jak kelner w swoim fraku. Tylko Doktor nie przejmuje się niewypastowanymi butami.

TARDIS rzeczywiście stoi zaparkowana po drugiej stronie ulicy. Niezmiennie niebieska, antyczna i całkiem nowa policyjna budka… Zdaje się zerkać na nich z oddali, jakby zachęcająco.

− Nie!

Rory niemal podskakuje, gdy Doktor dobiega do TARDIS i krzyczy: − Kto ci to zrobił, kochana?!

− Co się stało? – Amy reaguje pierwsza.

− To się stało! Całą ją obkleili! Jak jakiś słup! Jak słup na ogłoszenia! – Doktor zaczyna zrywać przyczepione do TARDIS kartki, których Pondowie wcześniej nawet nie zauważyli. Porozrywane na kawałki papiery latają w powietrzu.

− Niech no ich złapię! – mruczy pod nosem Doktor i poklepuje budkę z czułością. – Zostaniesz pomszczona, kochana. Nikt nie będzie robił z ciebie tablicy ogłoszeń! – Zerka pogardliwie na wymiętoszone plakaty, walające się teraz po chodniku.

Rory też patrzy, ale najwyraźniej nie wszystko dostrzega.

− O! – Doktor nagle zupełnie zapomina o zhańbionej TARDIS i z miną szaleńca zbiera rozrzucone przed chwilą kartki. Amelia zerka na swojego męża i wybucha śmiechem, gdy Doktor próbuje skleić jedno z ogłoszeń na ślinę.

− Czy on… czy on odtwarza to, co przed chwilą zepsuł? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Rory.

− Najwyraźniej… – Amelia jest bardziej rozbawiona niż zdziwiona. Doktor chwyta ją nagle za rękę, obraca wokół własnej osi i krzycząc „przytrzymaj to tutaj", robi z niej podpórkę dla porozrywanego ogłoszenia. Po chwili to samo próbuje zrobić z Rorym, który nieco marudząc, w końcu się poddaje.

− Mógłby chociaż powiedzieć o co chodzi – mamrocze pod nosem Williams. To się robi coraz bardziej niezręczne. Doktor przybliża i oddala twarz od trzech plakatów, które Pondowie przytrzymują od niechcenia na drzwiach TARDIS. Robi kilka kroków w tył, jakby oceniał dzieło sztuki, by po chwili podbiec i niemal dotknąć nosem któreś z ogłoszeń.

Człowiekowi się czasem wydaje, że te jego absurdalne dziwactwa nie mogą urosnąć jeszcze bardziej, a tymczasem mogą. Mogą być wielkie i głośne jak wodospad Niagara!

− Przykro mi, ale Paryż musi poczekać – stwierdza w końcu Doktor śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

− Co znowu? – Rory sam nie wie, czy jest bardziej zły, czy zawiedziony.

− Ogłoszenie.

− Proszę, powiedz, że chcesz kupić opla!

Doktor kręci głową.

− Ktoś chce znaleźć córkę – stwierdza i nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie wyciąga zza pazuchy karton z mlekiem, ogląda go dokładnie i upija łyk, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

− Ukradłeś mleko z naszej lodówki?! – Rory'emu znowu opadają ręce.

− Mleko jest bardzo ważne.

− Ukradłeś… mleko… z naszej… lodówki!

Tym razem Amy wywraca oczami.

− Rory, daj spokój, niech sobie weźmie to mleko.

− Nie chodzi o mleko!

− Nie. Chodzi o to!− Doktor podstawia mu pod nos karton, jednocześnie stukając palcem w ogłoszenie trzymane przez Amy. − Takie same!

− Jak dla mnie to nie są do siebie w ogóle podobne – Amy ocenia dwie fotografie. Na jednej jest młoda dziewczyna, na oko piętnastoletnia. Na drugiej czterdziestoletnia gospodyni domowa. Nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego.

− Nie kobiety. Przyjrzyj się dobrze, Pond! Ogłoszenia. Są takie same.

Amelia patrzy raz jeszcze i tym razem widzi. Rzeczywiście. Ta sama godzina zaginięcia. Zniknięcie na tej samej ulicy.

− Uwińmy się z tym szybko − wzdycha. − Wystroiłam się.

_Dano nam oczy, byśmy widzieli, powieki, byśmy mogli się obudzić i kolory, byśmy rozpoznawali niebezpieczeństwo czające się w trawie. Czerwień jest najbardziej toksycznym kolorem we wszechświecie, kolorem prehistorycznych trucizn, muchomorów, węży mlecznych, czerwonych dwumetrowych mrówek…_

_Ale ty już to wiesz, Doktorze... Wyczuwasz niebezpieczeństwo, gdy je widzisz._

_Musisz je tylko dokładnie zobaczyć._

_Spoglądam na ciebie z oddali. Nawet nie wiesz, że tu jestem, że błyszczę jak czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Patrzę, jak wsiadasz do niebieskiej budki, i rozumiem, dlaczego jest niebieska._

_Ten kolor jest zdrowy i czysty._

_TARDIS znika właśnie sprzed moich oczu. Tu i teraz zaczyna się twoja nowa podróż, Doktorze, a ja muszę ci w niej towarzyszyć z oddali i w milczeniu, bo oni są wszędzie, wszystko widzą i wszystko słyszą. Czytają znaki._

_Jestem jak samotny głos w Ciszy._

_Boję się._

_Indianie Kappa mówią, że nadchodzi wielka burza, Szkarłatna Zamieć, która zmiecie wszechświat i zabierze ostatniego dobrego człowieka…_

Kubły na śmieci wywracają się z hukiem. Zapchlony kot wyskakuje zza jednego z nich w pogoni za jaskrawym papierkiem po batoniku, który turla się po bruku. Letni wiatr porusza spieczonymi od słońca liśćmi żywopłotów przy Mill Lane i Josie Street, skrzyżowaniu dwóch najspokojniejszych uliczek na świecie.

Wszystko jest dziś rozgrzane i szkarłatne, pachnące topiącym się asfaltem. Dachy mienią się w słońcu, a powietrze zdaje się być gęste jak smoła. Miedziane tabliczki z numerami domów połyskują na czerwono. Na furtce starego domu przeznaczonego do rozbiórki wisi ogłoszenie o zaginięciu piętnastoletniej Jo Poutney. Rezolutna nastolatka spogląda z niego na przechodniów, którzy nawet nie dostrzegają pojawiającej się za przystankiem autobusowym niebieskiej budki policyjnej.

− To tutaj? – Amy wygląda z wnętrza TARDIS na ulicę i ze zgrozą stwierdza, że znajduje się w Górnym Leadworth. Do bani. Zajeżdża tu nudą, a atmosfera jest tak senna i duszna, że aż chce się krzyczeć z irytacji. I jeszcze coś… Dziwne uczucie, któremu trudno się oprzeć. Bezsensownie irracjonalna myśl, gdzieś na dnie ludzkiej świadomości… Myśl, że jest się obserwowanym.

Doktor wychodzi z budki, oblizuje palec i wystawia go tak, jakby sprawdzał kierunek wiatru. Po chwili robi dziwaczną minę i wzrusza ramionami. Najwyraźniej wszystko jest w normie.

Nie ma się czym przejmować, no nie? To tylko Górne Leadworth.

− Myślisz, że coś naprawdę tu jest? – Rory zamyka za sobą drzwi do TARDIS i zerka na zamyśloną żonę.

− Nie. − Amy kręci głową. – Zresztą, Paryż! Lecimy do Paryża, dlatego nic nie może tu być. – Uśmiecha się i zerka na zegarek. Jest samo południe. Dobrze by było, gdyby poszukiwanie zaginionych matek i córek zajęło im najwyżej kwadrans.

− Ludzie się na nas gapią. – Rory nie może się powstrzymać od stwierdzenia faktu.

− Jeszcze nie przywykłeś? Wozimy się w budce policyjnej z gościem w muszce. Po prostu muszą się na nas gapić. – Amelia uśmiecha się nieco rozbawiona. – A na dodatek dziś mam na sobie sukienkę Marilyn! – dodaje i zostawia skonsternowanego Rory'ego w tyle. Serio. Mógłby wreszcie wyluzować. Nie ma powodów do paniki. To przecież Górne Leadworth! Ostatnio gdy tu byli, nie działo się nic specjalnego. No… może poza bandą bardzo starych ludzi zmieniających Bogu ducha winnych mieszkańców w popiół. Amelia kręci głową. To nie był dobry przykład. To wszystko działo się we śnie.

Dziewczyna dogania Doktora, który wpatruje się z zainteresowaniem w budynek popadający w ruinę.

− Josie Street 12. – Odczytuje adres z tabliczki na murze. − Myślisz, że zajęli go kosmici? − pyta trochę dla żartu, trącając łokciem ramię przyjaciela. Jednocześnie nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że gdzieś słyszała już o tym miejscu.

− Nie. To zwykły dom. Bardzo zwykły. – Doktor wpatruje się w okno na trzecim piętrze, jak gdyby czekał, aż ktoś się w nim pojawi. – Amelio, która jest godzina?

− Nazywasz mnie Amelią tylko wtedy, gdy się o mnie martwisz. − Amy rzuca Doktorowi przekorne spojrzenie.

− Co mnie omija? – Rory krzyczy jej nagle niemal do ucha i dziewczyna podskakuje w miejscu.

− Nic! Zupełnie nic! Stoimy tu i gapimy się na dom. − Odwraca się do męża nieco zirytowana. − Zwykły dom. Bardzo zwykły. Jest dwunasta dziesięć. Nie, przepraszam, dwunasta dwanaście. I mam ochotę już stąd iść. Paryż! Sukienka Marylin i…

Nagłe szarpnięcie zwala Amelię z nóg. W jednej chwili wszystko rozmywa się niczym w dymie papierosowym. Uliczkę zasnuwa mrok. Twarz Rory'ego znika. Pojawia się ciemność i próżnia.

Gdyby nie pełna świadomość tego, co się dzieje, Amy mogłaby pomyśleć, że zemdlała. Ale zdecydowanie nie jest to omdlenie, bo wtedy ciało staje się wiotkie, a przecież mięśnie Amelii napinają się w tej chwili do granic możliwości. Jej ciało doznaje skurczu i spina się w sobie, próbując złapać równowagę w nicości.

Dziewczyna spada. Zanurza się w czarną, gęstą, niematerialną przestrzeń. Wiruje wokół własnej osi, a potem nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic, uderza ramieniem o podłogę.

Zwykłą drewnianą podłogę.

− Au! – zrywa się i nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, co dokładnie się stało. Przez chwilę jakby po prostu nie istniała, a teraz… leży na dnie nicości na zwyczajnej drewnianej podłodze!?

Dociera do niej zapach kurzu i trocin, a potem oślepia ją jasne światło, które z pewnością nie pada z okna. Za szybą jest tylko znajoma, niematerialna, czarna przestrzeń.

− Amy! – krzyk Rory'ego zdaje się tak odległy, jakby dochodził ze szczytu wysokiej góry.

Amelia odwraca się za siebie i widzi, że znajduje się w pokoju, w którym nie ma drzwi. Jest tylko okno pozbawione zasłon, zegar wskazujący dwunastą dwanaście oraz wielka szafa z dębiny.

To miejsce nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

− Amy!? – Dziewczyna znów rozpoznaje wołanie Rory'ego, ale jego głos jest już niemal niesłyszalny. Jakby był tylko szeptem niesionym przez wiatr kołyszący liście. Za to słychać coś innego. Coś, co brzmi jak oddech lub świst. Towarzyszy mu skrzypienie desek, dźwięk stawiania butów na drewnianej podłodze.

W korytarzu słychać kroki.

Tyle że ten pokój nie ma odchodzącego od niego korytarza…

− Cholera! − Amy rozgląda się za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć za broń. Próbuje rozbić okno, ale zimne szkło nawet nie pęka.

Ten ktoś, idący przez nieistniejący korytarz, zbliża się z każdą chwilą.

Niewiele myśląc, Amelia otwiera dębową szafę, jedyną możliwą kryjówkę. Pospiesznie rozgarnia wieszaki, na których wiszą same czerwone sukienki. Wchodzi do środka i zamyka się wewnątrz. Stara się oddychać tak cicho, jak tylko może, zerkając przez zamek w drzwiach na pokój.

Kroki w korytarzu milkną. Przez chwilę jest zupełnie cicho, jak w grobie, ale to tylko cisza przed burzą. Amelia zaciska pięści, gotowa się bronić.

Słychać dźwięk skrzypiących, otwierających się drzwi.

Szary cień pada na podłogę, którą oświetla wciąż to jasne, niezidentyfikowane światło. Amelia przygląda się postaci pojawiającej się pokoju. Otwiera szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

− Co u licha!?

− Amy! – Rory, niewiele myśląc, wbiega po spróchniałych schodach na trzecie piętro domu, przeznaczonego do rozbiórki. Kaszląc, wpada do brudnego pokoju.

− Amy!? – rozgląda się zupełnie zdezorientowany.

− Nie znajdziesz jej tutaj. – Doktor staje w drzwiach tuż za chłopakiem.

Jasne! – myśli Rory. Jeśli Doktorowi wydaje się, że nie jest wystarczająco bystry, by to dostrzec… to źle mu się wydaje!

− Dokąd poszła?

− Nigdy jej tu nie było. – Doktor sugeruje skinieniem głowy, by spojrzał w dół.

Na mlecznoszarej od kurzu podłodze widać jedynie ślady butów Rory'ego. Nikt poza nim od dawna nie stał w tym pokoju.

− Znajdziemy ją. – Doktor kładzie rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela i skanuje pokój śrubokrętem. Ściany są tu pokryte pajęczyną, podłogi trzeszczą. To zwykła rudera.

− Nie rozumiem! Przed chwilą tu była! Zniknęła na naszych oczach, a potem widziałem ją w oknie tego domu. Dokładnie tutaj! – Rory staje przed wielkim oknem i oddycha ciężko. Cząsteczki kurzu unoszą się w powietrzu, a on patrzy nieco zszokowany przez brudną szybę i dostrzega senne skrzyżowanie Mill Lane i Josie Street.

Dlaczego przed chwilą widział, jak w tym właśnie oknie zapala się światło, a Amy spogląda przez nie w przestrzeń jak zjawa?

− Powinna tu być!

− Rory, to tak nie działa. Musisz się uspokoić. – Doktor zerka na odczyty ze śrubokrętu. To zwykły pokój. Ma tylko nieco podniesione stężenie roztoczy.

− Nie! Jest coś, co przeoczyliśmy! – Rory miota się. Co za absurd. Jeszcze przed chwilą pił kawę w swojej własnej kuchni, a teraz? Włamał się do opuszczonego domu, bo jego żonę wciągnął… pokój?! – Musi być coś, co przeoczyliśmy!

Chłopak odwraca się do Doktora na pięcie.

− Dawaj je! – wyciąga rękę.− Dawaj te ogłoszenia!

− Rory… − w głosie Doktora pobrzmiewa pobłażliwość i troska, jakby mówił do rozgorączkowanego dziecka. Ale Rory nie jest już dzieckiem, a Amy zniknęła. Znowu zniknęła! Znowu na to pozwolił!

− Dawaj!

Po chwili chłopak patrzy na karton z mlekiem i pomiętą kartkę, zerwaną z TARDIS. Zniknięcia zawsze koło północy. Północ, południe. No tak, dwunasta… Wzdycha głośno. Obie zaginione to kobiety. Obie zniknęły właśnie tutaj i obie…

− Widziałeś to?− Rory podsuwa Doktorowi ogłoszenia. − Tutaj. Dokładnie tutaj jest napisane, w co były ubrane, gdy widziano je po raz ostatni.

Doktor podnosi wzrok i spogląda na Rory'ego, jakby już wszystko wiedział. Przez chwilę wydaje się zmęczony i bardzo wiekowy. Tę starość widać w oczach, pomiędzy mrugnięciami.

− Czerwone sukienki.

− To przecież musi mieć znaczenie – bełkocze Rory. – Przy tobie takie rzeczy zawsze mają znaczenie! − Łapie się za głowę.

Co to ma być?! To jakaś bzdura! Amy została porwana z powodu ubrania!?

− Nie mamy czasu na ataki paniki. Znaczenie! Skupmy się na znaczeniu – Doktor próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku. − Coś wciąga tam tylko kobiety. Tylko kobiety w sukienkach… Ale dlaczego czerwonych?!

− Czemu ona włożyła tą sukienkę?! Przecież ona nigdy nie nosi sukienek!

− Rory! Bądź cicho, próbuję myśleć. Dlaczego akurat czerwonych?!

− Nie mam pojęcia!

− Czego symbolem jest czerwień?

− Krwi! – To pierwsze, co przychodzi Rory'emu do głowy. Z jakiegoś powodu w tej chwili ma w głowie mnóstwo rzymskich rzeczy i ani jednej przydatnej wskazówki.

− Krwi, krwi… – przedrzeźnia go Doktor. − Skup się, Rory! Wszyscy mamy krew! Gdyby chodziło o krew, nas też by wciągnęło. A on szuka… – Doktor milknie na chwilę i marszczy czoło. − Konkretnych kobiet…

− Co jest, Doktorze? Ty coś wiesz? To coś zje Amy?! Doktorze!?

Rory przygląda się jego skupionej minie i czuje, że musi znać odpowiedź.

− Powiedz mi – prosi niemal szeptem. Doktor spogląda mu w oczy, robi spokojny, głęboki oddech i stwierdza jednym tchem:

− W wielu kulturach czerwień jest kolorem seksualnej gotowości. On nie szuka kobiet by je pożreć, Rory. Szuka sobie żon.

− Filtr nie rozróżnia płci. Poznaje kobietę po atrybutach kobiecości, w tym wypadku po sukienkach. Musimy oszukać system. – Doktor pociąga za jakąś wajchę w TARDIS i zerka na monitor. Słychać dźwięk lądowania i niebieska budka materializuje tuż obok starego domu numer 12.

− Więc dlaczego ja mam na sobie kieckę, a ty nie? – pyta Rory, mając wrażenie, że zaraz umrze z zażenowania.

− Jestem Doktorem! To oczywiste, że nie mogę mieć na sobie sukienki. Nie pasowałaby do mojej muszki. – Doktor poprawia koszulę, oglądając się w wypolerowanej konsolecie.

− Nie wyjdę tak na ulicę – mówi Rory dobitnie, tak by do Doktora dotarło. − Znajdź inny sposób. Albo sam ubierz się jak idiota.

Nie byłoby to zresztą nic nowego.

− Czekałeś dwa tysiące lat na Amy, a teraz nie wyjdziesz dla niej w sukience? Pomyśl, że to rzymska tunika. Będzie ci łatwiej. – Doktor poklepuje chłopka po ramieniu i bez zbędnych wyjaśnień wychodzi z TARDIS.

− Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie! Robisz to specjalnie! − krzyczy za nim Rory. Bierze dwa głębokie oddechy i wychodzi na zewnątrz. TARDIS stoi na środku ulicy, tuż przed domem przeznaczonym do rozbiórki. Rory obciąga sukienkę i czym prędzej wbiega do budynku. Dzięki Bogu jest noc. Może nikt go nie zauważył.

− To ten sam pokój, w którym już byliśmy. Nic się nie zmieniło. – Stwierdza, gdy znajduje Doktora w pomieszczeniu na trzecim piętrze.

− Godzina jest ważna. W tej chwili mamy dwunastą jedenaście. Za minutę zostaniesz schwytany, a ja dostroję się do twojej częstotliwości i polecę jako pasażer na gapę. – Doktor poklepuje Rory'ego po twarzy, po czym skanuje go śrubokrętem i zerka na zegarek. Wskazówki zaczynają szaleć.

Chyba już czas powiedzieć „Geronimo!".

Rory czuje dziwny podmuch, który zwala go z nóg i podwiewa jego sukienkę, nie… RZYMSKĄ TUNIKĘ! Słyszy podekscytowany głos Doktora, chociaż go nie widzi. Wszystko jest czarne, gęste i przyprawia o klaustrofobię. Chłopak unosi się w nicości i nagle uderza plecami o drewnianą podłogę. Natychmiast zasłania sobie oczy dłonią. Jakieś jasne, rażące światło sprawia, że kręci mu się w głowie.

− Wstawaj. – Doktor chwyta go pod pachami i podnosi z ziemi, po czym dopada do wielkiej dębowej szafy stojącej w rogu pokoju. Rozgarnia w pośpiechu wieszaki w jej wnętrzu i wyciąga z kieszeni śrubokręt, którym sprawdza odczyty.

Rory, osłaniając oczy jak przed słońcem, zbliża się do wielkiego okna, które ma przed sobą. Wygląda przez nie.

− Nie widać miasta. Jest pusto i ciemno – stwierdza.

− To oczywiste. – Doktor podchodzi do okna i sprytnie otwiera je za pomocą odpowiedniego ustawienia sonicznego. Wyciąga z kieszeni kamyk i puszcza go w ciemność. Po chwili kamyk spada prosto pod nogi Rory'ego.

− To okno nie służy do tego, by przez nie wyglądać, tylko by zaglądać. Światło pojawia się, ilekroć ofiara zostanie złapana w pułapkę. To jak kontrolka, która zapala się, gdy baterie zostaną załadowane.

− Doktorze. – Rory odwraca się do niego powoli. − Czy to znaczy… To znaczy, że on wie, że tu jesteśmy?

Nagle w korytarzu słychać kroki. Podłoga skrzypi pod czyimiś stopami.

A przecież od tego pokoju nie odchodzi żaden korytarz.

− Doktorze…− Rory przełyka głośno ślinę.

− Trzymaj się blisko mnie. – Doktor wymierza śrubokrętem w przestrzeń.

Rory stara się nie mrugać na wypadek, gdyby to coś było szybsze niż strzała i wyjątkowo groźne. Do diabła, to pewne, że będzie wyjątkowo groźne! Dlaczego choć raz to nie mógłby być kosz pełen śliczniusich, puchatych kociaków!

Słychać dźwięk, jakby ktoś przejeżdżał kredą po szkolnej tablicy. Na ścianie tuż przy wielkiej szafie pojawia się linia, jakby niewidzialna ręka rysowała węglem po beżowej tapecie. Linia odrysowuje kształt drzwi i pojawiają się one w ścianie. Powoli, jak huba na drzewie, wyrasta na tych wrotach wielka mosiężna klamka.

Ktoś stoi po drugiej stronie wejścia. Długi cień wpada do pokoju poprzez szczelinę pod drzwiami. Klamka porusza się nagle. Słychać skrzypienie zawiasów i przejście otwiera się.

Rory przełyka ślinę, zaciska pięści i nagle… kamień spada mu z serca. W drzwiach stoi Amy. Prawdziwa Amelia, w swojej krótkiej dżinsowej spódniczce i butach kowbojkach. Przechodzi przez próg i uśmiecha się jakby chciała powiedzieć „to ja, głupia gębo!".

− Nic ci nie jest!

− Rory, to nie ona. – Doktor zatrzymuje przyjaciela. – To nie jest Amelia!

− Jak to nie?!

− Nie. Jest inaczej ubrana.

− Przebrała się.

− Jak? Przecież w szafie jest tylko jedenaście czerwonych sukienek! Gdyby się przebierały, byłoby tam też ubranie dla ciebie.

Rory zerka na szafę. Wisi w niej sukienka Marylin, którą Doktor przyniósł rano. Co on bredzi, Amy musiała się przebrać.

− To ona, pomyliłeś się – Rory robi krok do przodu.

Amelia stojąca w drzwiach uśmiecha się nieco złośliwie i wyciąga rękę.

− Nie, Rory. To nie jest Amy. W pokoju nie ma oznak walki! Wiesz, co to znaczy? One się nie bronią, gdy ktoś po nie przychodzi, bo to zawsze jest ktoś, komu ufają. Kogo chcą zobaczyć…

Coś rzeczywiście jest nie tak. Dlaczego Amelia tak stoi? Dlaczego tak dziwnie patrzy? Dlaczego pod jej bluzką widać dziwny ruch, jakby nosiła pod spodem węża? Ten wąż wije się pod materiałem i nagle wychyla się spod niego.

− Ona ma macki! – stwierdza Rory dziwnie piskliwym głosem. Z rękawów Amy wysuwają się jak liany dziwne odnóża, które suną w kierunku Rory'ego i Doktora.

To naprawdę nie jest Amelia! To jakieś monstrum!

− Nie pozwól, by cię dotknęła – krzyczy Doktor, gdy jedna z macek jak pocisk pędzi w ich stronę.

− Jak niby mam to zrobić?! – Rory uchyla się i zapomina, że ma na sobie kieckę. W tym się nie da biegać!

Potyka się niezdarnie i wpada do wielkiej szafy. Wieszaki z ubraniami lądują na nim z hukiem. Sukienka Marylin opada na podłogę i nagle… Rory wiąże fakty. To jest jak uderzenie w twarz, po którym człowiek trzeźwieje. Jak mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć?!

− Centurion! W nogi! – krzyczy Doktor, jakaś macka uderza z hukiem w ścianę tuż obok jego głowy.

Rory nie słucha.

Sukienka Marylin. Sukienka Marylin. Sukienka Marylin!

Amy dostała ją od Doktora. Miała ją na sobie, bo przyniósł ją rano. To wszystko po prostu by się nie stało, gdyby nie ta sukienka!

− Rory! Biegnij! – kolejny raz Doktor ledwie się uchyla. Fałszywa Amelia próbuje go dorwać za wszelką cenę!

− Rory!

− Nie… − chłopak patrzy na przyjaciela. To niemożliwe… − powtarza sobie w duchu. Nie zważa na pędzące w jego kierunku macki przebranego za Amelię potwora.

− Ty! – krzyczy na całe gardło w stronę Doktora. – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! Ufała ci, a ty wystawiłeś ją jak przynętę!

Przez twarz Doktora przebiega jakiś dziwny cień. I nagle przestrzeń zaczyna się rozmywać. Rory zerka na swoją rękę i widzi, że to coś oplotło jego nadgarstek. Próbuje się wyrwać, ale jest już za późno. Kolejna obślizgła macka chwyta go za szyję.

− Nie! − Krzyk Doktora zdaje się odległy i dziwnie przytłumiony.

Wszystko zalewa gwałtowne, rażące oczy światło.

Ten pokój… Pachnie wilgocią, żywicą i trocinami.

Doktor stoi w nim całkiem sam. Nie ma z nim Rory'ego, nie ma fałszywej Amy.

Wszystko jest wysprzątane. Gdzieś z góry wydobywa się jasna poświata, a w szafie wisi równo, na dwunastu wieszakach, dwanaście czerwonych sukienek.

CDN.


	3. Epizod II Uczta dwunastu żon

_***_

Obudzenie się ze snu jest zazwyczaj lekkie jak płatek kwiatu, a granica między świadomością i jej brakiem tak cienka i krucha, że można ją przekroczyć nawet jednym oddechem.  
A co jeśli czasami śnimy koszmary, które są prawdziwsze od rzeczywistości? Co gdybyśmy nie mogli się z nich nigdy obudzić? A jeśli właśnie tu i teraz tkwimy w objęciach Morfeusza i nie możemy otworzyć oczu, bo w tych snach nigdy nie mamy powiek...

Wielki bąbel powietrza o kształcie idealnie okrągłej bańki unosi się w górę, w szmaragdowej mazi i pęka, stykając się z brzegiem czterometrowego, podłużnego słoika.  
Rory Williams budzi się nagle i nie wie jeszcze, że za chwilę pożałuje, iż jednym oddechem przekroczył granicę nieprzytomności. Jego oczy otwierają się i widzą wokół tylko kisielowatą, zieloną maź. Płuca napełniają się płynem przy pierwszym spazmatycznym oddechu. Ciało i umysł ogarnia panika.  
Rory w przerażeniu dotyka dłońmi ścian wielkiego słoika. Próbuje rozbić otaczające go szkło, ale płyn wokół amortyzuje uderzenia jego pięści. Jest w pułapce. Zamknięty w gigantycznej próbówce jak zwierzę zatopione w formalinie, całkiem nagi, oblepiony dziwną substancją, która utrudnia mu najdrobniejszy ruch.  
Miota się. Próbuje płynąć, próbuje walczyć. To nic nie daje! A płuca domagają się powietrza...  
Uderza pięściami w ściany słoju i czuje, że traci siły. Jest pielęgniarzem, wie, jak to wygląda. W jego ciele postępuje duszenie się komórek. Ma półtorej minuty, zanim straci świadomość i dojdzie do niedotlenienia mózgu, zatrzymania akcji serca, niewydolności wielonarządowej i śmierci.

_To już koniec._

Opiera głowę o zimne szkoło i widzi przez szklaną ścianę wielkie laboratorium, pełne identycznych podłużnych, szklanych tub, w których zanurzone są śpiące kobiety. Patrzy jak unoszą się w szafirowej galarecie. Przypominają opadające na dno morza topielice, blade senne mary, lewitujące nad łóżkami małych chłopców.  
Czy to tylko halucynacje pozbawionego tlenu mózgu? Zapowiedź zbliżającej się śmierci? Czy może Rory naprawdę widzi wśród kobiet Amy? Jej twarz jest spokojna, rude włosy unoszą się w zielonym galaretowatym płynie jak postrzępione wodorosty. Wygląda na zrelaksowaną, śniącą jakiś bezpieczny sen o ich wspólnej przyszłości…  
Rory uśmiecha się do niej, mimo całej tej ironii losu. Czy to nie straszne? Jego żona jest tuż obok i nie wie, że on tu… umiera.  
Wokół bulgocze gęsta ciecz.  
Rory czuje, że świadomość go opuszcza. Tak bardzo brakuje mu powietrza... Obraz zamazuje się. Może to wszystko to tylko koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzi?  
Przymyka powieki.

_ To koniec. Nikt nie powinien tak umierać._

− Nie zasypiaj! – głos Doktora dociera do chłopaka z opóźnieniem. Ostatkiem sił Rory Williams otwiera oczy i widzi twarz przyjaciela jak przez szkło powiększające.  
Co za straszny ostatni widok… – myśli.

**Epizod II. Uczta dwunastu żon**

Zielone światło śrubokręta sonicznego oślepia Rory'ego. Rozlega się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Na ścianie wielkiej próbówki robi się rysa, która rozdziela się na tysiące mniejszych rysek. Szkło pęka jak lodowa kra i przez powstałe szczeliny tryska szmaragdowy płyn. Wielki słoik powoli się opróżnia. W końcu Rory kaszle i łapie oddech. Płuca bolą go niemiłosiernie, wciąż do połowy stoi w obleśnej, kisielowatej mazi. Ale żyje.  
− Wypuść… mnie… – dyszy do Doktora, który wyciąga kable z konsolety obsługującej gigantyczne słoiki.  
− Właśnie próbuję to zrobić. – Doktor przykłada śrubokręt do deski rozdzielczej i za chwilę odskakuje, bo zewsząd lecą w jego kierunku iskry.  
Rory, starając się uspokoić, rozgląda się wokół. Są we wnętrzu wielkiego laboratorium. Wokół w czterometrowych słojach, zatopione w zielonej galarecie, unoszą się nagie kobiety.  
− Mam… nadzieję, że to nie… moja wyobraźnia, bo… wtedy Amy mnie… zabije… − bełkocze, odkrztuszając resztki szmaragdowego płynu.  
− Jesteś cały? – Doktor puka w szybę i bez ostrzeżenia świeci Rory'emu po oczach śrubokrętem, jak lekarz sprawdzający reakcje źrenic.  
− Jak mnie znalazłeś? – pyta wciąż uwięziony w słoiku chłopak.  
− Och, zebrałem z przestrzeni pokoju resztki cząsteczek poteleportacyjnych i odwróciłem ich właściwości atomowe. Szczerze mówiąc, miało to sprowadzić ciebie z powrotem, ale jakimś cudem przeniosło mnie tutaj. Myślę, że to przez ten pokój. Jest czymś więcej niż iluzją i projekcją, jest jak puzzle. To skomplikowana, wielobarwna układanka cząsteczek subatomowych…  
− Tak, z pewnością to wszystko bardzo mądre, ale błagam, wypuść mnie! – Rory przerywa wykład Doktora, który jak skończony idiota naciska właśnie wszystkie guziki na desce rozdzielczej kontrolera.  
Nagle w przestrzeni rozlega się dziwny dźwięk, przypominający odgłos miksera i lądującego helikoptera w jednym.  
− Co się dzieje? To jakiś alarm? – Rory rozgląda się po wielkiej hali.  
− Obawiam się, że nie. – Doktor przełącza coś pospiesznie w śrubokręcie i robi skan.− Coś się dzieje ze słoikami…  
Ma rację. Płyn w wielkich próbówkach zaczyna wirować jak tornado.  
− Co zrobiłeś?! To je wciąga! – wrzeszczy Rory, widząc, jak jakaś niewidzialna siła wsysa śpiące w słojach kobiety pod ziemię. − To mnie wciąga! – dodaje szybko. Pod jego stopami otwiera się dziura, która próbuje wessać go w siebie jak rura odkurzacza.  
− Rory! Trzymaj się! – Doktor chwyta to, co zostało z deski rozdzielczej, wyrywa ją razem z kablami i z impetem uderza w popękany słoik. Rory zasłania się przed szklanymi odłamkami i czuje, jak Doktor chwyta go za rękę.  
− Zostaw mnie! Ratuj Amy!  
− Nic jej nie będzie! Trzymaj się!  
− Ratuj Amy! − Rory ląduje na śliskiej, pokrytej odłamkami i glutowatą mazią podłodze. Podnosi głowę i przerażony widzi, jak nieznana siła wciąga śpiącą Amelię do wielkiej rury pod podłogą.  
− Dlaczego wyciągnąłeś mnie, a nie ją!? – wrzeszczy, dygocąc.  
− Spokojnie, jest bystra, poradzi sobie. – Doktor otrzepuje się i zerka do wnętrza zbitego słoika.  
− Ja bym sobie nie poradził? – pyta Rory ze złością.  
− E… − Doktor uchyla się od odpowiedzi, zanurza palec w resztkach kisielowatej zielonej cieczy. Dotyka palca językiem i wzdryga się okropnie.  
− Co to za mazia? – Rory z obrzydzeniem zdejmuje z siebie zielone resztki.  
− Znieczulający, hibernujący śluz. Niektóre z kobiet musiały tu być bardzo długo.  
− Kto nas tu zamknął? I po co? Jedyne co pamiętam, to… − Rory milknie na chwilę. – Ty! Wykorzystałeś Amy w swoim durnym planie!  
− Uspokój się. To był czysty przypadek! – Doktor próbuje umknąć, ale wściekły Rory chwyta go za klapy marynarki.  
− Przypadek?!  
− Rory, nie mamy teraz czasu na to wszystko!  
Cholera, znowu ma rację. Rory bierze głęboki oddech.  
− Dokąd prowadzą te rury? − zadaje pierwsze pytanie jakie przychodzi mu do głowy i puszcza przyjaciela.  
− Trzeba to sprawdzić. − Doktor znów zagląda do środka zbitego słoika. Wnętrze wygląda jak tunel. − To jedyna droga.  
− Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? – duka Rory. − Po tym, jak przez chwilą nie pozwoliłeś mnie tam wciągnąć, chcesz, bym tam teraz zszedł?!  
− Tak.  
− Odbiło ci?  
− Och, Rory, jest spora różnica między byciem wessanym a pójściem z własnej woli. − Doktor wychyla się do środka rury.− Wskoczysz, jak usłyszysz mój głos. Powiem ci, czy jest bezpiecznie.  
− Oszalałeś! – Rory próbuje go powstrzymać.  
Doktor uśmiecha się i puszcza brzeg słoika. Pogłos z wnętrza rury niesie za sobą jego podekscytowany okrzyk.  
– Geronimo!

***

Coś ucina sen Amy tak szybko i precyzyjnie, jak gilotyna głowę skazańca. Jest trochę tak, jakby nagle naciśnięto przełącznik budzący dziewczynę do życia. Umysł momentalnie trzeźwieje, włączają się myśli. W pierwszym odruchu, nie do końca rozumiejąc co zaszło, Amelia zaczyna obmacywać swoje ręce i tułów. Oddycha z ulgą. Żyje! Nie czuje bólu! Ma wszystkie kończyny! Ale…  
Jest ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę...  
Zaniepokojona dotyka szkarłatnego materiału i wracają jej wspomnienia. Szafa z dębiny. Okno wychodzące na nicość. Fałszywy Rory. Dziwny pokój…  
Podnosi wzrok. Chyba wciąż znajduje się w tym pokoju. Jest jakby większy, ale tak samo jasny, pachnący drewnem i starym papierem. Zegar na ścianie pokazuje dwunastą dwanaście. Z jakiegoś powodu tu ciągle jest dwunasta dwanaście, jak gdyby czas po prostu się zatrzymał.  
Amelia mruga. Gdy otwiera oczy, dociera do niej, że siedzi przy stole, mimo że jeszcze przed chwilą stołu wcale nie było. Wokół niej znajdują się inne kobiety. Wyglądają na przytomne, ale jakby otępiałe. Siedzą smętnie przy wielkim blacie, jak gdyby czekały na ścięcie.  
Amy szybko rozpoznaje w osobie siedzącej naprzeciwko gospodynię domową z ogłoszenia. Tuż obok siedzi też poszukiwana piętnastolatka. A więc tu trafiły wszystkie zaginione kobiety – myśli i czuje, jak burczy jej w brzuchu. Nagle przypomina sobie, że jest głodna. Tak strasznie, strasznie głodna, jakby nie jadła przynajmniej przez tydzień. Spogląda na stół raz jeszcze i widzi, że jest suto zastawiony. Owoce, warzywa, mięso… Skąd wzięło się to wszystko?  
Jak gdyby nigdy nic, inne kobiety sięgają po jedzenie. Amy stara się hamować. To jest bardzo dziwne. Chore. Nienormalne. Jeśli ten, kto je tu trzyma, chciałby je wszystkie zabić, to chyba nie karmiłby ich teraz tak dobrze?  
Amelia ma nadzieję, że ktoś padnie trupem, zostanie otruty albo chociaż się zakrztusi, ale wszystko przebiega normalnie, jakby to był zwyczajny rodzinny obiad. Ostrożnie nakłada więc sobie stek. Odkraja kawałek i powoli bierze go do ust. Żuje wolno, starając się powstrzymać potęgowaną głodem żarłoczność. Zadziwiające. To dobry stek. Sięga po jabłko i okazuje się, że to jabłko też jest dobre. Tak samo sałata i pomidory. To wszystko to normalne jedzenie! Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego tak mu zależy, by utrzymać je przy życiu? Po co jest ta cała uczta?  
Szukając spisku, dziewczyna rozgląda się po jasnej sali. Jeden, dwa, trzy… - liczy w myślach. Wokół niej siedzi dziesięć kobiet. Sama jest jedenasta. Kątem oka dostrzega też, że jedno krzesło jest puste. To znaczy, że ktoś przyjdzie albo kogoś brakuje…  
Dziewczyna wytęża umysł i nagle, gdzieś w kąciku jej świadomości pojawia się ta myśl − brakuje mężczyzn! W pokoju są same kobiety! I już wie. To nie jest zwykła uczta!  
Gdzieś w oddali skrzypi podłoga. Słychać odgłos czyichś kroków. Amelia odruchowo chwyta nóż do mięsa i przygotowuje się na najgorsze.  
− Mam już męża, bydlaku – mamrocze pod nosem.  
Na chwilę robi się zupełnie cicho, jak tuż przed pierwszym grzmotem. Amy nasłuchuje. Podłoga nie trzeszczy. Kroki jakby ustały. Coś jednak szeleści cicho, prawie niedosłyszalnie. Nie… coś sunie. Pełznie jak wąż po piasku…  
Żadna z kobiet się nie porusza i Amelia też ani drgnie. Gdzie to jest!? Gdzie to jest!? . Pokój jest pusty. Nikt nie czai się za jej plecami. Dźwięk powolnego sunięcia nasila się jednak, jakby wąż był już bardzo blisko.  
Coś muska but Amelii i dziewczyna przełyka ślinę.

_ Stół. To jest pod stołem!_

Amy odsłania obrus i nachyla się, gotowa dźgnąć napastnika, ale oślizgła maca jest szybsza. Oplata jej kostkę i z impetem wciąga ją pod stół.  
Słychać huk upadających krzeseł. To atakuje szybko. Wszystkie kobiety na raz.  
Amy dźga na oślep nożem do mięsa, ale nie jest pewna, czy rani TO, czy może siebie.  
− Puść mnie! – wrzeszczy. Inne kobiety też krzyczą, jakby nagle obudziły się z letargu. – Puszczaj! – Amy stara się uwolnić nogę, ale ta jest już tak ciasno opleciona, że niemal nie ma w niej czucia.  
Nagle coś oślizgłego chwyta ją za gardło. To zamierza ją zabić. Albo jeszcze gorzej! Najpierw wykorzystać. Potem zabić.  
− Rory! – wrzeszczy Amelia. – Rory!

− Aaaaa! – Rory wypada z wielkiej rury i ląduje plackiem na zimnej, szarej podłodze. Podnosi się i dygocąc, patrzy nienawistnie na Doktora. Ten klaszcze w dłonie i nonszalancko podrzuca śrubokręt.  
− Nieźle. Prawie jak w wesołym miasteczku! – stwierdza.  
− Ja się czuję, jakby mnie ktoś przecisnął przez dziurę w kranie – stwierdza Rory, podnosząc się.  
− Od czego by tu zacząć… − Doktor całkowicie go ignoruje. _Mógłbyś chociaż pożyczyć marynarkę!_ – myśli Rory.  
− Jestem goły, zrobiłbyś coś z tym?  
− Nie jęcz. Gdzieś tu powinna być twoja sukienka.  
− Nie chcę mojej… Nie chcę sukienki! – Rory stara się opanować wściekłość i ogarniające go poczucie totalnej bezsilność. Jak do tej pory to był naprawdę potworny dzień… Porwano mu żonę. Chodził w kiecce. Obudził się w wielkim słoiku i prawie się utopił. Na koniec musiał zjechać kilkanaście metrów w dół śmierdzącym odpływem, a teraz… teraz jest goły, bezbronny i całkowicie zależny od wariata w muszce!  
− Tu są drzwi. – Doktor dostrzega w końcu korytarza jakieś przejście i bez namysłu wchodzi do drugiego pomieszczenia. Rory zrywa się więc i biegnie za nim, próbując choć trochę zasłonić swoje nagie ciało.  
Gdy przechodzi przez drzwi, uderza go zapach pleśni i rozkładu. Ten pokój jest zrujnowany i wygląda okropnie. Na wyblakłej ścianie widać puste miejsce po zegarze, a na środku pomieszczenia stoi stół, cały zastawiony gnijącym, zapleśniałym żarciem, które śmierdzi jak diabli.  
Pod talerzami leży zszarzały obrus. Doktor, niewiele myśląc, jednym szarpnięciem, bez strącenia choćby szklanki, wyciąga ten obrus spod naczyń i podaje go Rory'emu.  
− Masz. Zrób sobie z tego togę.  
− Dzięki. − Rory umiejętnie przepasuje się materiałem i zerka na Doktora skanującego jedzenie na stole. Niektóre porcje wyglądają na porzucone w trakcie jedzenia. Leżą tu przynajmniej kilka tygodni.  
Doktor przechadza się wokół stołu.  
− Jadły owoce, warzywa, mięso. Czegoś tu brakuje…  
− Czy Amy też tu była? – pyta Rory, patrząc na nadgryzione, gnijące jabłko.  
− Tak.  
− Czy z nią... Wszystko z nią w porządku?  
− On nie skrzywdzi swojej kolekcji. Przynajmniej na razie – odpowiada pewnie Doktor, wciąż mamrocząc pod nosem coś o owocach, warzywach i mięsie.  
− Kolekcji? – Rory wzdryga się. − Czy to nie za mocne słowo?  
Doktor opiera się o stół i patrzy na puste miejsce po zegarze, nieco ciemniejsze niż wyblakłe ściany. Wzdycha.  
− Niektóre z kobiet czekały w słoikach bardzo długo. Chciał mieć je wszystkie na raz nie każdą po kolei. Wszystkie w jednym miejscu…  
− Mógłby kolekcjonować znaczki, nie ludzi. – Rory też wzdycha. Rozgląda się. – Tuzin krzeseł. – Dostrzega nagle. – Była dwunasta dwanaście w południe, gdy Amy zniknęła. Co on ma z tymi dwunastkami?  
Doktor wzrusza ramionami.  
− Może lubi tę liczbę. A może tylko z tyloma jest w stanie się rozmnożyć.  
− Co? – Te słowa uderzają Rory'ego tak, że niemal się przewraca.  
No tak, do czego innego potrzebowałby akurat dojrzałych płciowo kobiet?  
− Spokojnie. – Doktor klepie go po ramieniu. – Na razie Amy nie jest zagrożona. Pamiętaj, że on ma ze sobą tylko jedenaście kobiet. Ty miałeś być dwunastą. Jeśli liczba jest tak ważna jak sądzę, nic im nie zrobi.  
Rory nie wytrzymuje.  
− Jak mam być spokojny!? – pyta. – Jesteś ślepy? Tu nie ma więcej drzwi! Gdzie w takim razie jest Amy!? Powinna być tutaj!  
− I jest tutaj. Tylko w innym czasie – odpowiada Doktor i znów spogląda na puste miejsce po zegarze, gdzie ściana jest trochę ciemniejsza i czystsza. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że to wszystko jest jak puzzle?  
− Tak.  
− To zapomnij. To coś bardziej skomplikowanego. To raczej kostka Rubika. Jesteśmy wciąż w tym samym miejscu, ale elementy się przesuwają. Za każdym razem, gdy zmienia się pozycja kolorów, czas biegnie inaczej. Dla nas zupełnie normalnie, według zwykłego zegarka, ale dla Amy godzina się nie zmienia. Zawsze jest dwunasta dwanaście.  
− Co to znaczy? – Rory krzywi się. Czy godzina w ogóle może się nie zmieniać?  
− To znaczy, że Amelia jest w innym czasie. – Doktor marszczy czoło i mocno się skupia. – Dla niej jest zawsze ta sama godzina, ale nie może być przecież cały czas w tym samym momencie, bo wywołałaby paradoks, więc coś przenosi ją do tyłu o tydzień, miesiąc, całe lata do innej dwunastej dwanaście. Nadążasz?  
− Nie bardzo. – Rory przygryza wargę.  
− Od chwili, gdy zniknąłeś z pokoju, a ja cię znalazłem w laboratorium, dla mnie minęło parę minut. Ale dla ciebie znacznie więcej. Twój słoik był prawie do końca wypełniony. Musiałeś tam tkwić przynajmniej dobę.  
− Co?!  
− Spójrz na stół. Jedzenie przegniło. Leży tu co najmniej kilka tygodni.  
− Więc gdzie, do cholery, jest teraz moja żona!?  
− Tutaj. Być może wiele tysiącleci do tyłu…  
Zapada chwilowa cisza. Rory przeciera twarz dłońmi i bierze głęboki oddech.  
− Więc jak się do niej dostaniemy? – pyta.  
− Nie mam pojęcia… − Doktor kręci głową i spuszcza wzrok. Jest źle. Jest bardzo źle! Bez urazy, ale w takiej chwili powinien mieć jakiś naprawdę dobry pomysł.  
− Wymyśl coś! – Rory wygląda przez okno, starając się nie patrzeć na Doktora. Jeśli choć przez chwile na niego popatrzy i przypomni sobie, że to przez niego Amy wylądowała w takim położeniu… Z pewnością mu przyłoży.  
− Myślę! – Doktor zaczyna chodzić w kółko. Pstryka palcami, jakby to pomagało mu się skupić.  
− Doktorze!  
− Myślę, Rory! Myślę!  
− Nie o to chodzi! – Rory wskazuje na okno. − Doktorze… Tam pali się światło!  
I rzeczywiście. Przez szybę widać, jak gdzieś w oddali, w innym oknie, tli się jasna poświata.  
− Lampka kontrolna działa! – Doktor uśmiecha się do światełka w ciemności.– Nowa ofiara wpadła w pułapkę! Chodź! Musimy ją znaleźć pierwsi. Złap mnie za rękę! Spróbuję przenieść nas z powrotem do początku.  
− Czy to znaczy… to coś zorientowało się, że ma tylko jedenaście kobiet? – Rory staje obok Doktora, który dłubie przy śrubokręcie.  
− Tak. Ale ja też się w czymś zorientowałem. – Doktor łapie przyjaciela za nadgarstek i uśmiecha się, jakby znał wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. − Już wiem, czym on jest! – wykrzykuje i włącza śrubokręt.

− Pięknie, obcas mi się złamał.  
Gabrielle podnosi z podłogi swoją cekinową kopertówkę i odruchowo obciąga karminową bankietową sukienkę. O co chodzi? Wracała z rautu i nagle… Nagle po prostu straciła panowanie nad ciałem i obudziła się tutaj, w dziwnym jasnym pokoju bez drzwi i z ciemnością za oknem.  
Kobieta podchodzi do szyby. Jej twarz odbija się w szkle.  
− Halo? Jest tu kto? – stuka w przezroczystą taflę, mając nadzieję, że może jest na przesłuchaniu policyjnym. Tam podobno są takie okna, które działają jak lustra, albo coś w tym stylu.  
− Co, do licha!? − Komórka nie działa. Jeśli to jakiś głupi dowcip…  
Gabrielle próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu znalazła. Może zwariowała, może wsadzono ją do pokoju bez klamek i teraz tego nie pamięta? A może zemdlała i to wszystko jej się śni? Chyba że… rzeczywiście za dużo wypiła, jak twierdziła Linda. Nie! Linda-pinda nie może mieć racji! To by było gorsze niż cholerny psychiatryk!  
− Hej?! Wypuśćcie mnie! Do diabła! Chcę wyjść!  
Nikt nie odpowiada. Jakby tego było mało, na środku pokoju materializuje się nagle dwóch facetów i wszystko staje się jeszcze bardziej dziwne, bo jeden z nich nosi muszkę, a drugi jest dosłownie ubrany w prześcieradło.  
− Witaj, jestem Doktor. – Facet w muszce pospiesznie potrząsa ręką Gabrielle i całuje ją w oba policzki w dziwny, staromodny sposób.  
− Gabie − przedstawia się kobieta. – Tak właściwie… Doktor kto? – pyta zmieszana.  
− Wybacz, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale musimy cię uratować. Rory, wepchnij ją do szafy – rozkazuje Doktor i Gabrielle i Rory patrzą na siebie skonsternowani.  
– Co? – pytają jednocześnie.  
− Do szafy z nią! Już! – Doktor skanuje śrubokrętem zegar wiszący na ścianie.  
− Proszę, wejdź tam sama, naprawdę nie chcę cię dotykać… − mówi Rory błagalnie. Gabrielle oburza się i patrzy na niego jak na robaka. Ofukuje go stanowczo:  
− Ja też nie chcę cię dotykać, ty porąbany zboczeńcu!  
Rory zaciska zęby. Porąbany zboczeniec, tak?  
− Chciałem po dobroci – stwierdza i bez pardonu wpycha kobietę do szafy, po czym zamyka drzwi i przytrzymuje je by nie wylazła na zewnątrz.  
− Co teraz? – zwraca się do Doktora, który najwyraźniej ma jakiś plan.  
− Złapiemy sobie przewodnika! – Doktor zaciera ręce. – Choć właściwie to on złapie nas... – dodaje pod nosem, tak, że Rory nie dosłyszy. Nic dziwnego. Kobieta w szafie kopie w drzwi i wrzeszczy jak szalona.  
Rory ma przez chwilę ochotę powiedzieć „przepraszam", ale przypomina mu się „porąbany zboczeniec" i szybko zapomina o tym pomyśle. Gdzieś na korytarzu słychać kroki.  
− Mówiłeś, że wiesz co to jest! Powiesz mi? Powiesz mi, co porwało Amy?  
Doktor sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie był przekonany, czy ta wiedza jest Rory'emu potrzebna.  
− On się nazywa Mazykin. Tłumacząc na twoje to wielka, oślizgła ośmiornica, tylko taka człekokształtna. – Pokazuje niedbale jak wielka.  
− Co?! – Rory wzdryga się. – Niby skąd to wiesz?  
− Mleko, Rory, mleko jest ważne! Na stole było wszystko − mięso, owoce, warzywa, ale nie było nabiału! Bo mleko tak trochę… ich zabija.  
− Tak trochę?!  
− Żyją głównie w wodnym słonym środowisku. Ich ciało jest jak z galarety. Mleko ma dużo laktozy i ona powoduje, że… no, że się tak jakby rozpuszczają, tyle że to dużo bardziej bolesne… − Doktor mądrzy się, a tymczasem słychać dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów. W drzwiach, których jeszcze przed chwilą nie było, staje Amy.  
Rory, który znów przez chwilę daje się nabrać podstępnej iluzji, puszcza drzwi. Gabrielle wyskakuje z szafy.  
− Nareszcie ktoś normalny! – stwierdza, widząc Amy.  
− Nie podchodź do niej! – krzyczy Doktor.  
− Co ty opowiadasz? To mój brat!  
− To nie jest twój brat!  
Rzeczywiście spod ubrania potwora wyskakują nagle liczne śluzowate macki i Gabrielle piszczy w panice.  
− Na trzy! – krzyczy Doktor do Rory'ego i obaj rzucają się na fałszywą Amy. Doktor w szale gryzie jedną z macek. Rory też zmaga się z nimi jak umie.  
− Co właściwie robimy?! – dostrzega, że to coś oplata mu nadgarstki.  
− Dajemy się złapać! – śmieje się Doktor i nagle celuje śrubokrętem w zegar wiszący na ścianie. Odpowiednie ustawienie soniczne sprawia, ze zegar pęka, a wskazówki zaczynają poruszać się jak szalone. Pokój wokół drga i jakby się kurczy. Gabrielle krzyczy. Coś zasysa Doktora i Rory'ego do środka i nagle obaj lądują na podłodze w wielkiej jadalni. Jadalni, w której jedzenie wciąż jest świeże.  
− Amy! – Rory wstaje z ziemi i dostrzega żonę oplecioną ciasno przez oślizgłą mackę, która otacza ją jak okropny kokon. Amelia jest nieprzytomna. Tak jak inne kobiety.  
Doktor podnosi się i staje oko w oko z wielką człekokształtną ośmiornicą.  
− Ja cię kręcę… − duka Rory. To coś jest gigantyczne. Przypomina mięczaka, ale jest też zaskakująco ludzkie. Ma oczy i coś jakby twarz… Ma nawet coś jakby nogi i ręce, a macki, które odchodzą od jego tułowia i przytrzymują uśpione kobiety, są jak dodatkowe kończyny.  
− Wy. Nie. Samice – bulgocze ledwie zrozumiale Mazykin.  
− Nie. Niestety. – Doktor przygląda się potworowi z ekscytacją. – Po pierwsze, jestem Doktor. Po drugie, uważam, że powinieneś je wypuścić. – Wskazuje na spętane kobiety. – A po trzecie… − uśmiecha się szeroko. − Jesteś piękny.  
− Wy. Nie. Samice – powtarza Mazykin jakby bardziej rozgniewanym tonem. – Wy. Umrzeć.  
− A! Widzę tu pewną komplikację. – Doktor wyciąga zza pazuchy nieco zgnieciony karton mleka. – Mam tu trochę laktozy… To ci może nie wyjść na zdrowie.  
Stwór zamiera i patrzy na Władcę Czasu swoimi dziwnie ludzkimi oczami.  
− Rory. Jeśli zaatakuje, polej go. – Doktor podaje przyjacielowi karton z mlekiem. – A teraz ty. Wielkie cudo – zwraca się do kosmity. – Mazykinowie to gatunek bardzo nietrwały. Są oddaleni od Ziemi o tysiąc galaktyk i wiele setek lat, jak więc się tu znalazłeś?  
Stwór nie odpowiada, tylko lustruje Doktora wzrokiem.  
− Dobrze więc. Nie wiesz, skąd się tu wziąłeś. W takim razie… Dwanaście. Dlaczego dwanaście? Po co ci dwanaście kobiet?!  
− Potomstwo. – Pada odpowiedź.  
− Jesteś samotny, rozumiem. – Doktor kiwa głową. − Zabiorę cię na twoja planetę, wrócisz do swoich. Powiedz mi tylko... Dlaczego dwanaście?  
− Nie. Nie samotny.  
− Więc po co ci dwunastu potomków? – Doktor marszczy czoło.  
− Zabić. Dwunastu.  
− Dwunastu kogo?  
− Doktorów. − Mazykin wydaje z siebie głośny bulgot i w kilka sekund puszcza wszystkie kobiety. Jego macki jak szalone pędzą teraz w stronę Doktora, który stoi, jakby wmurowało go w ziemię.  
− Uważaj! – wrzeszczy Rory, a Doktor pada przygwożdżony przez kończyny kosmity. Miota się, ale macki jak węże boa oplatają jego ręce i nogi. Wygląda to tak, jakby potwór miał zamiar rozerwać Doktora kawałki.  
Rory, niewiele myśląc, robi zamach, by polać stwora mlekiem. Wylewa zawartość kartonu na jego cielsko. Przez chwile wydaje się, że to nic nie dało, że Doktor się pomylił i zaraz zostanie rozszarpany na strzępy, ale w końcu oślizgłe macki go puszczają. Słychać syk, jakby Mazykina polano kwasem. Jego skóra się pieni. Stwor wydaje z siebie straszliwy bulgot.  
Doktor podnosi się z ziemi.  
− Rory… Coś ty narobił – mówi cicho.  
− To co mi kazałeś! „Polej. Polej, jeśli zaatakuje"!  
Doktor patrzy ze smutkiem na wielką, zadziwiająco ludzką ośmiornicę i wzdycha smutno. Nie może nic zrobić. Mazykin się rozpuszcza.  
A wraz z nim… całe pomieszczenie zaczyna się rozpadać. Wskazówki zegara na ścianie szaleją. Dziwna jasność zalewa pokój. Wszystko blaknie.

Rory otwiera oczy. Leży na bruku. Jest ładny, choć nieco deszczowy poranek. Chmury zbierają się nad Górnym Leadworth.  
− Aua! – leżąca obok Amelia krzywi się, czując ból w barku. Gdzieś obok pojękują też inne kobiety.  
− Amy! – Rory, niewiele myśląc, przytula żonę i dostaje pięścią w łeb.  
− A! Za co? – Czuje, że będzie miał guza.  
− Przed chwilą miałeś macki… − stwierdza wciąż jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzona Amelia.  
− Już dobrze. – Doktor chwyta ją za rękę i pomaga jej wstać.  
Na bruku, dookoła starego domu numer 12 leżą inne kobiety ubrane w czerwone sukienki i patrzą nieco otępiale na siebie nawzajem i otaczające je osiedle.  
− Świetnie. Zlot bab, a ja jestem ubrany w obrus – marudzi Rory. Któraś z kobiet prosi go o pomoc we wstaniu i stwierdza, że miała bardzo dziwny sen.  
− Chyba wszystko skończyło się dobrze – mówi Amelia do zamyślonego Doktora. Kobiety powoli rozchodzą się do domów. Żadna nie odniosła większych obrażeń. Są tylko skołowane. Cóż… Będą jeszcze bardziej, gdy się okaże, że nie było ich w domu od tygodni lub miesięcy.  
Amy trąca Doktora w ramię.  
– Nigdy więcej nie używaj mnie jako przynęty – szepcze mu do ucha i dodaje po chwili już zupełnie głośno: – Bez uprzedzenia.  
Zerka na okno na trzecim piętrze starego domu porośniętego przywiędłym bluszczem.  
− Czy mi się zdaje, czy tam wciąż ktoś jest? – wskazuje na kobietę za szybą.  
− To Gabie. Może wyjść kiedy zechce. Jest tylko nie do końca pewna, czy chce. – Doktor ścisza głos. − Nazwała Rory'ego zboczeńcem.  
− To wszystko przez ciebie! – Obrażony Williams wchodzi do TARDIS. Doktor i Amy machają Gabrielle, która patrzy na nich posępnie z okna, i także znikają za drzwiami niebieskiej budki.  
Gabie wzdycha i kręci głową. Pęknięty obcas, rozczochrane włosy i rozdarte rajstopy. Jak niby ma wrócić taka do domu? Odwraca się od okna i mruży oczy. Do diabła. Wciąż razi ją światło. Skąd się bierze, przecież w tym pokoju nie ma nawet żarówki!?  
Dziewczyna podnosi wzrok i otwiera usta ze zdziwienia. W suficie jest pęknięcie. Szczelina, z której sączy się jasna poświata.

***

_Pęknięcia w czasie nigdy się nie kończą…. Jaka szkoda, Doktorze, że tego nie dostrzegasz. Tak samo jak nie dostrzegasz mnie. Twojej czerwonej lampki ostrzegawczej. Patrzę, jak TARDIS odlatuje, i cicho nucę. Może kiedyś mnie usłyszysz?_

Tik tak, zegar tyka,  
Doktorowi coś umyka…  
Tik tak, zegar chodzi,  
mój Doktorze, coś ci grozi…  
Tik tak, zegar bije,  
Cisza… wkrótce… cię… zabije…


	4. Prequel do Gigantycznych ważek Mehoffera

Jest rok 1903. Ze strzępów wspomnień, rozmów i odczuć powstaje obraz. Każdy jego szczegół, każde pociągniecie pędzla jest jak świadectwo, czegoś co się stało… A może tylko miało się stać? Może było tylko echem snu, który urwał się gdzieś nad ranem?  
Józef Mehoffer moczy pędzel w słoiku z terpentyną. Granatowa farba rozpuszcza się w niej wąską strużką. Józef potrząsa pędzlem. To już ostatnie poprawki. Jeszcze tylko szczegóły sukni kobiety w czerni, ciemne linie na skrzydłach gigantycznej ważki unoszącej się nad jej głową i malwy trzymane przez uroczego, niewinnego chłopca…  
Z jakiegoś powodu Józef wie, że chłopiec powinien nosić ze sobą malwy. W końcu to takie męskie kwiaty…  
Malarz zębami odkręca tubkę z farbą. Brudzi sobie wąs, ale nie jest to istotne. Gdy pracuje, zawsze jest skupiony i zamyślony. Zamknięty we własnym świecie. Wyciska farbę. Miesza ją z inną, nieco już przyschniętą na palecie.  
To za jasny kolor – myśli. Stukanie do drzwi wybudza go nagle z uniesienia i rozmywa artystyczną wizję.  
− Potrzymaj przez chwilę syna. – Jadwiga Mehofferowa zmusza męża, by wziął dziecko na ręce. – Straszny bałagan z tą przeprowadzką na Krupniczą. Chyba możesz to dla mnie zrobić?  
−Ja… Tak, Jadwiniu – mruczy pod nosem zrezygnowany Józef.  
Jadwiga, wychodząc, spogląda na obraz, nad którym pracuje jej mąż.  
− Jest jeszcze dziwniejszy niż twoje poprzednie bohomazy – stwierdza.  
− Wiem – odpowiada mężczyzna tonem roztargnionego człowieka. – Przypomina mi jednak o czymś…  
− O czym? – Jadwiga przewraca oczami.  
− Sam nie wiem. Chyba o czymś, o czym dawno zapomniałem…


	5. Epizod III Gigantyczne ważki Mehoffera

Dziękuję za zainteresowanie opowiadaniem i komentarze. Dodam, że tekst powstaje na akcję na .net, gdzie rozdziały ukazują nie najwcześniej, a dodatkowo publikuję zajawki i ilustracje. Życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

_Wcześniej…._

Rory nigdy nie był jednym z tych żądnych przygód chłopców, którzy są w stanie zaryzykować wszystko, by poczuć przypływ adrenaliny. Szczerze mówiąc, wolał spokojne, nienerwowe życie gdzieś z dala od skoków na bungee, bójek i wyścigów samochodowych. Wystarczały mu książki. Przygody Winnetou i kapitana Nemo, podróże do wnętrza ziemi i futurystyczne światy − to wszystko można przeżyć, nie wychodząc z domu, leżąc wygodnie na własnej kanapie. Nie żeby Rory był leniwy, po prostu miło jest uczestniczyć w przygodzie, nie bojąc się własnej śmierci lub choćby zawału serca.

_Do czego to doszło – _myśli chłopak, idąc ulicą. _Wszystko tak dziwnie się potoczyło..._ Wsiadł do niebieskiej budki i zanim się obejrzał, zaczął robić rzeczy, o których wcześniej tylko czytał. Całe jego życie stało się nagle zadziwiająco surrealistyczne. Widział wampiry w Wenecji, ludożerców w Afryce, ścinanie głowy Marii Antoninie… Raz nawet ratował Oscara Wilde'a przed obrazem wysysającym dusze.

_Cóż, najwyraźniej wszyscy po pewnym czasie stajemy się częścią wielkiej opowieści. _Rory uśmiecha się pod nosem. Nie trwa to jednak długo. Rozpędzony samochód wyjeżdża zza zakrętu wprost w kałużę i ochlapuje jego spodnie.

_No pięknie, człowiek wyskoczy na miasto w przerwie na lunch i od razu spotyka go jakaś nieprzyjemność. _A Rory ma wyjątkowego pecha. Jeśli gdzieś w chodniku wystaje jakaś płytka, to niemal pewne, że akurat on się o nią potknie. Jeśli w kosmosie istnieje szalony Władca Czasu, to na sto procent zjawi się w przeddzień jego ślubu, by popsuć mu wieczór kawalerski. Jeśli ktoś ma być wymazany z historii, to zapewne…

_Wiadomo._ _ Jak pech, to pech_.

I na dodatek wczoraj się dowiedział, że niedługo zamykają jego ulubioną księgarnię.

Williams wzdycha smętnie, zerkając na pojawiający się na horyzoncie koślawy budynek antykwariatu. To tu po raz pierwszy kupił książkę Karola Maya. Tu znalazł podręcznik do gry na gitarze, kiedy skłamał Amelii, że udziela się w zespole rockowym. Tu Melody wybiła szybę kamieniem wystrzelonym z procy, a Amy wzięła na siebie jej winę. Tu Rory zamierzał przyprowadzać swoje dzieci, by kupować im komiksy…

_No tak. Dzieci…_

Może to i lepiej, że on i Amelia właściwie ich nie mają? Mogłyby odziedziczyć jego kolosalnego pecha. Zresztą, jak się tak nad tym zastanowić… Melody chyba go odziedziczyła.

Rory przebiega przez ulicę.

Budynek księgarni, z którym wiąże się tyle wspomnień, umiera na jego oczach powolną śmiercią starych domów. Podupada i kurczy się w sobie jak zniedołężniały staruszek. Jego szyld zblakł już do tego stopnia, że niemal nie widać na nim liter, a fasada zszarzała i popękała tak, że wygląda jak przeorana zmarszczkami twarz człowieka zmęczonego życiem.

Rory popycha drzwi wejściowe do antykwariatu. W środku jest zupełnie pusto. Nie widać nawet sprzedawcy.

− Halo? – rzuca w przestrzeń, po czym wzrusza ramionami i zagłębia się w labirynt zakurzonych gablotek. W dzieciństwie księgarnie i biblioteki przypominały mu nieco wielkie miasta. Regały z posortowanymi książkami, pnące się ku sufitowi jak drapacze chmur ku niebu, i kolorowe tomy, wyglądające ze swoich przegródek zupełnie jak mieszkańcy blokowisk z balkonów, tworzyły w jego głowie obraz wielkiej metropolii. I ta przestrzeń pachnąca kurzem i martwym drewnem zupełnie jak spowite spalinami miejskie parki… Jedyne, co go zawsze niepokoiło, to cisza. Głucha cisza jak po wielkim wybuchu. Cisza, która dla miasta oznaczałaby tylko zagładę.

Rory kartkuje jakąś powieść, po czym krzywi się i od niechcenia odkłada ją na półkę. Odwraca się i niemal podskakuje, widząc pracownicę księgarni, która pojawiła się jak spod ziemi tuż obok niego.

− Potrzebujesz pomocy, Rory? – Dziewczyna uśmiecha się jak nadgorliwy akwizytor i gapi się na niego dość nachalnie.

− Co? – Chłopak dziwi się i desperacko próbuje sobie przypomnieć, czy się skądś nie znają. Przez podróże w czasie zdarza mu się tracić orientację. A ta dziewczyna… jest rudawa, ma urodę typowej Szkotki, krzywy zgryz i wielkie oczy, którymi zezuje na jego koszulę. Gdyby już ją spotkał, to z pewnością pamiętałby tak charakterystyczną twarz.

− Skąd znasz moje imię? – Rory nieco naskakuje na sprzedawczynię, która nie traci rezonu.

− Masz to napisane na identyfikatorze – odpowiada, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość i dźga palcem w jego pierś, gdzie przyczepiona jest plakietka. – Rory Williams. Szpital Królewski w Leadworth.

_No tak._ Zupełnie zapomniał, że przed chwilą wyszedł z pracy.

− Jestem pielęgniarzem. Mam teraz przerwę – stwierdza i sam nie wie czemu się jej tłumaczy.

− Widzę. – Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko i jakby… kokieteryjnie? Jeśli próbuje go podrywać, to robi to w naprawdę upiorny sposób.

− A ty jesteś… Emily, tak? – Rory dostrzega plakietkę na jej piersi.

− Tak. Dokładnie. Emily to moje imię, tak jak jest tu napisane.

− Jasne…

Coś niepokojącego jest w tej dziewczynie. Zachowuje się trochę tak, jakby miała się zaraz rzucić na Rory'ego z nożem. Jest dziwna. Williams wzdycha dyskretnie. Czy zawsze muszą go podrywać wariatki? Jest aż tak brzydki, że tylko kobiety, które nie mają nic do stracenia, zwracają na niego uwagę? A może wyczerpał cały zapas swojego szczęścia do kobiet w momencie, gdy spotkał Amy? Nie, żeby chciał czegoś więcej… Po prostu miło jest być czasem docenionym. Amelia ciągle dostaje komplementy…

− Więc w czym mogę pomoc? – pyta Emily raz jeszcze. Jej entuzjazm jest irytujący.

− Szukam książki. Czegoś o Rzymianach albo malarstwie. To ma być prezent dla mojej żony. – Rory podkreśla ostatnie słowo, po czym szybko dodaje. − Mamy rocznicę ślubu, a ona lubi impresjonizm. I Rzymian.

− Która to?

− Żona? – Rory oburza się. _Czy to aby nie jest zbyt prywatne pytanie?_

− Nie. Rocznica. – Sprzedawczyni chichocze. Rory'emu robi się głupio. Jeszcze się okaże, że z ich dwojga to on jest większym dziwakiem.

− Czwarta – odpowiada bez namysłu, po czym szybko zmienia zdanie.− To znaczy dziesiąta. To trochę skomplikowane…

− Jak ten czas leci, co? – Emily ignoruje jego pomyłkę, staje na palcach i grzebie w książkach na jednej z półek. − Macie dzieci, Rory? – pyta, nie ukrywając ciekawości.

− Nie... To znaczy tak! Mamy córkę. – Chłopak znów nieco się mota. − Ale jest już na tyle samodzielna, że nie muszę cały czas o niej pamiętać – dodaje, po czym stwierdza, że to nie zabrzmiało najlepiej.

− Chyba jesteś po dyżurze, co? Gadasz trochę jak potłuczony. – Emily przygryza wargę, rozgarniając stojące na regale tomy. − Eureka! – wykrzykuje nagle i podaje mu jakiś album o malarstwie. − Impresjoniści się nam skończyli. O Rzymie też nic teraz nie mamy. Weź tę. Jest całkiem dobra i na dodatek przeceniona.

Mistrzowie Secesji

1890-1910

Rory odczytuje tytuł i z lekką nieufnością przegląda spis treści. _Mhm… całkiem nieźle to wygląda._

Klimt z pewnością przypadnie do gustu twojej żonie – stwierdza sprzedawczyni tonem profesjonalistki. – Kobiety zwykle lubią jego obrazy.

− Dzięki. – Rory uśmiecha się. Chyba jednak źle ocenił tę dziwną dziewczynę. Niepotrzebnie od początku na nią naskakiwał.

− Proszę bardzo. – Emily uśmiecha się, jakby miała poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. − Fajnie się gadało, Rory, lecz wiesz jak to mówią… Chętnie zostałoby się na imprezie, ale trzeba iść do roboty!

_No tak! Praca! _Rory płaci za książkę i zostawia spory napiwek. Zresztą i tak nie miałby tyle czasu, by dziewczyna zdążyła wydać mu resztę. Wybiega ze sklepu. Zaraz kończy się jego przerwa i będzie spóźniony! Wolałby, by się to nie odbiło na jego tegorocznej premii. Już i tak wystarczająco często znika.

Sprzedawczyni zamyka kasę, śledzi chłopaka wzrokiem aż do wyjścia i nawet macha mu pogodnie na pożegnanie. Patrzy przez szybę wystawową, jak Rory przebiega przez jezdnię, pędząc w stronę szpitala.

W księgarni znów robi się upiornie cicho. Emily zdaje się tym niepokoić. Podwija rękawy bluzki, po czym podchodzi do sklepowych drzwi i zamyka je na klucz. Bezceremonialnie zasuwa rolety w oknach wystawy. Przekręca tabliczkę z napisem „otwarte" na „zamknięte" i idzie w stronę zaplecza. Po drodze odpina plakietkę z imieniem i wyrzuca ją do kosza na śmieci.

Podnosi słuchawkę staroświeckiego telefonu, wiszącego w korytarzyku i zręcznie wykręca numer, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku z wnętrza księgarni. W końcu w słuchawce słychać sygnał i po drugiej stronie ktoś odbiera.

− To ja – mówi sprzedawczyni. − Udało się – dodaje, a jej głos nie brzmi już ani pogodnie, ani beztrosko. − Upewniłam się, czy to odpowiedni moment, i dałam mu książkę.

Ogląda się przez ramię, jakby spodziewała się, że ktoś ją podsłucha.

− Bądź gotowy. − Ścisza głos, wciąż zezując ku wnętrzu sklepu. − Obiecuję ci, już wkrótce… Już wkrótce dostaniemy się na TARDIS.

**Epizod III. Gigantyczne ważki Mehoffera**

_Teraz…_

− Dwunastu Doktorów? Tak powiedział? – Amelia szepcze do Rory'ego, zerkając na Doktora, który jest całkowicie pochłonięty monitorami TARDIS i włącza przyciski na konsolecie jak natchniony kompozytor klawisze pianina.

− Amy… Przestań już o to pytać. Nawet Doktor już zapomniał! – Rory wzdycha i przysiada na schodkach prowadzących do pokoi wewnątrz statku. Amelia kuca obok niego i szepcze konspiracyjnie:

− Powinien powiedzieć „trzynastu", Rory! To może coś znaczyć! A jeśli Doktor umrze? No wiesz… zanim będzie go trzynastu!

− To może oznaczać wszystko. Amy, daj już spokój… − Rory'emu opadają ręce. – Ten kosmita chciał nas wkurzyć. Zresztą bełkotał tak, że mogłem coś źle usłyszeć.

Rory przypomina sobie Mazykina i wzdryga się mimowolnie. Amelia tymczasem zerka na Doktora z troską. Może rzeczywiście nie ma się czym przejmować, a może…

− Już raz widziałam jego śmierć – stwierdza. − Nie chcę przypadkiem zobaczyć tego po raz drugi!

− Sama o mało co nie zginęłaś. Czy dla odmiany możemy martwić się o ciebie?

− Nie. – Amy krzyżuję ręce na piersiach. Jest wyraźnie poirytowana i lepiej jej teraz nie wchodzić w paradę. Rory sięga do kieszeni swojej marynarki. Ma nadzieję, że zmiana tematu jest dobrym pomysłem.

− Dziś jest nasza rocznica – mówi nieśmiało. − Nie zdążyłem dać ci tego w domu. – Podsuwa żonie pod nos zgrabnie zapakowaną paczuszkę.

− Och!? – Amelia najwyraźniej zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. Przez chwilę wydaje się zdezorientowana. – No tak. Rocznica. Dziękuję… – dodaje tonem, który może nie zdradza wielkiej ekscytacji, ale nie jest też zupełnie obojętny.

Rory nie bierze tego do siebie. Amy już taka jest. Trzeba dać jej czas i trochę przestrzeni, by mogła się szczerze ucieszyć. Dziewczyna rozpakowuje prezent. Uśmiecha się, widząc, że kupił jej książkę o malarstwie. Nie jest to szkic od Leonarda Da Vinci ani skała z piątego księżyca Sindy Callisty, ale wyraźnie sprawia jej przyjemność.

− Cudowna! – stwierdza, kartkując tom i całuje Rory'ego w podzięce. – Ale ja nic dla ciebie nie mam – wzdycha.

− Nie szkodzi. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

− Gdzie w ogóle to dostałeś? Od jakiegoś czasu szukałam tej książki – dziewczyna przegląda album i uśmiecha się do błyszczących złotem obrazów Klimta.

− W starym antykwariacie, tym niedaleko szpitala.

− Rory, ten antykwariat zamknięto trzy lata temu. – Amelia przewraca oczami. − Coś ci się pomieszało. – Naciska lekko palcem czubek jego nosa. – Spytałabym, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz, ale to chyba dość oczywiste. – Rozgląda się po TARDIS. Na jej twarzy maluje się błogi spokój, jakby czuła, że jest na właściwym miejscu, we właściwym czasie_. Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?_

Silne szarpnięcie nagle przewraca Pondów. TARDIS dostaje gwałtownego, dziwnego ataku drgawek. Turbulencje rzucają statkiem. Doktor majstruje przy zygzakowatym ploterze, chwiejąc się jak po dużej dawce alkoholu.

− Co się dzieje!? − krzyczy Amy, gdy nagle TARDIS uspokaja się i podłoże znów staje się stabilne.

− Och, chyba ją zdenerwowałem… − Doktor odsuwa ręce od konsolety i robi skan śrubokrętem. W tej samej chwili statek znów zaczyna drgać, jakby TARDIS chciała powiedzieć: „Skanujesz mnie? Serio? Nie waż się tego robić, jestem na ciebie zła. Zła, rozumiesz!".

Po chwili znowu wszystko się uspokaja.

− Co jej zrobiłeś? – pyta Amy, gdy Rory pomaga jej podnieść się z podłogi.

− Nic, Pond. Chciałem was zabrać do Paryża. W końcu to wasza rocznica!

− Czy wszyscy poza mną pamiętają o tej rocznicy? – Amelia czerwieni się lekko i rozmasowuje bolący łokieć.

− Co to jest? – Doktor z zainteresowaniem podnosi z ziemi album o mistrzach secesji, który musiał upuścić podczas turbulencji.

− Książka, jak widać – mówi spokojnie Rory, jeszcze nie przeczuwając co się święci.

− Nie pytam o książkę. Pytam o to. – Doktor dźga palcem ilustrację wewnątrz tomu, mruży oczy i marszczy czoło. Odwraca książkę do góry nogami. Dziwacznie przechyla głowę.

Amelia zbiega ze schodków i zerka mu przez ramię do środka otwartego albumu. Jest tam reprodukcja bardzo barwnego obrazu, na którym namalowany jest ogród, kobieta w czarnej sukni, dziecko i wielka ważka nad ich głowami.

− Józef Mehoffer – odczytuje podpis pod ilustracją. – „Dziwny ogród". – Zerka na Doktora zarazem pytająco i wyzywająco.

− Och, Pond. − Uśmiecha się Władca Czasu. − Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo dziwny…

_Papier − nośnik myśli, materiał do budowy książek, płótno dla słów… Bez niego powieści byłyby tylko czyimś szaleństwem, kłębiącym się na dnie umysłu. _

_ Myślisz, że opowieści nie są w stanie cię zranić? Myślisz, że w książkach byłbyś bezpieczniejszy? To bzdura. Sam papier potrafi rozciąć palce głęboko do krwi i pozostawić blizny tak ciemne, że nie wybieli ich nawet słońce._

_Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko słowami. Rozdziałami jednej powieści. I wszyscy skończymy w wielkiej bibliotece. Jedni dosłownie, zapisani na dysku twardym CAL jako echa ludzi, mgliste pogłosy dawnych pieśni. Inni w przenośni, jako biografie, metafory, pamiętniki…_

_Czy pamiętasz jeszcze o River, Doktorze? Myślisz czasem o stronach jej dziennika, które blakną w wielkiej bibliotece gdzieś na krańcach wszechświata? A co, jeśli ktoś je przeczyta? Co wtedy zrobisz?_

_Uważaj. Papierem też można się zaciąć. Mocno, boleśnie i do krwi._

Błękitne niebo odbija się w szybach kamienic przy Floriańskiej. Górujący nad ulicą kościół Mariacki błyszczy w słońcu, podczas gdy nad rynkiem rozbrzmiewa hejnał grany na cztery strony świata. Jest trzecia po południu. Pod cieniutką kamienicą "Pod Aniołkiem" materializuje się niebieska budka policyjna. Kupidyn zdobiący fasadę budynku zdaje się zerkać na ten brytyjski wynalazek z niechęcią i lekką nieżyczliwością.

− Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – Amelia wychyla głowę zza drzwi TARDIS i dziwi się, widząc powolnie sunący uliczką starodawny krótki tramwaj, przypominający wielką puszkę. Przemyka on środkiem ulicy Floriańskiej między tunelem ściśniętych ze sobą kamieniczek. Niektóre z nich są tak wąziutkie, jakby sprasowano je za pomocą jakiejś maszyny albo jakby sąsiadujące z nimi domy za bardzo je ściskały i zmuszały do wciągania brzuchów.

− Kraków. – Doktor zaciąga się miejskim powietrzem. − Rok 1902. Polska. Dziwny kraj, dzielni ludzie, szalona i straszna historia. Długo by opowiadać. – Wyskakuje z TARDIS. Przygląda się zdobionym bramom i ulicznym latarniom. Obraca się wokół własnej osi i uśmiecha do spacerujących ludzi. Mijają go kobiety o ściśniętych gorsetami taliach, ubrane w długie eleganckie sukienki, i mężczyźni w wysokich cylindrach i kraciastych marynarkach. Doktor poprawia muchę, uradowany. Co za piękne czasy! Z pewnością sprawi tu sobie jakiś kapelusz.

− Polska? Czemu nigdy wcześniej tu nie byliśmy? – Amelia z wyraźną fascynacją rozgląda się po ulicy. − Byłeś tu już kiedyś, Doktorze?

− Tak. Ale rzadko odwiedzam Polaków.

− Dlaczego? − Tym razem odzywa się Rory, który czuje się wyjątkowo niestosownie ubrany przy tych wszystkich ludziach z początku dwudziestego wieku. Przypomina mu to trochę te sny, w których przychodzi do pracy w piżamie i wszyscy gapią się na niego, oczekując wyjaśnień.

− Nie wlewają mleka do herbaty… − Doktor wzrusza ramionami. − Poza tym nie potrzebują pomocy z kosmitami. Zwykle sami sobie z nimi radzą. Raz nawet udało im się uratować całą Europę – dodaje, jakby to była błahostka.

− Jak to?

− Pod Wiedniem. – Doktor zaczyna czegoś szukać w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. − Kto by pomyślał, że Kara Mustafa macza palce w kosmicznej technologii. Jan III był taki z siebie dumny, gdy pokazywał mi łupy. A potem kazał mnie zabić, bo mu je ukradłem…

− Ukradłeś? – Amelia od razu robi się bardziej zainteresowana.

− Coś musiałem zrobić. Broń paraliżująca nie powinna się znaleźć w Europie kilka stuleci przed swoim wynalezieniem. – Doktor uśmiecha się pogodnie.− Szczególnie w rękach Polaków…

W końcu udaje mu się wygrzebać z kieszeni wielki, wyblakły plan miasta. Zdaje się, że jest trochę nieaktualny, ale zawsze to coś.

− Czego właściwie tu szukamy? – Rory wzdycha, widząc jak Doktor przejeżdża palcem po linii symbolizującej jedną z ulic.

− Nie czego, a kogo! Malarza – odpowiada.

− Malarza? Serio, wszystko przez tą książkę?

− Raczej przez obraz. Niepokoi mnie.

− Tak, tak, gigantyczne ważki. – Rory zerka na Amelię, jakby miał nadzieję, że potwierdzi jego niechęć do kolejnej teorii spiskowej Doktora.

− Mnie to pasuje. Gigantyczne ważki… Tego jeszcze nie było. – Amy wydaje się zachwycona tym pomysłem. – Z pewnością są straszne i niepokojące…

− Jest jeszcze coś, Pond. – Doktor zerka na nią znad planu miasta. − Kobieta z obrazu. Jest ubrana na czarno. Dlaczego jest ubrana na czarno, skoro jest środek lata? – zadaje pytanie i natychmiast sam sobie odpowiada. − Bo czarny to kolor żałoby, a to oznacza jedno. Ktoś umrze. Niebawem.

− Czy to aby nie nadinterpretacja? To obraz. Metafora rzeczywistości czy coś w tym stylu – stwierdza Rory, którego to wszystko po prostu nie przekonuje.

− Jeszcze się zdziwisz… – Amelia bierze go pod ramię.

− Nigdy nie ignoruj gigantycznych mięsożernych ważek z planety Plffff! – Doktor wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający parsknięcie i rusza przed siebie. Amy i Rory idą za nim brukowaną ulicą. Płaskorzeźba z aniołkiem patrzy z dezaprobatą na pozostawioną przez nich TARDIS. Ludzie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zmierzają w kierunku rynku. Jest zwykłe krakowskie popołudnie...

Ponoć wszystkie przedmieścia na świecie są takie same, złożone z podobnych do siebie domków, w których mieszkają podobni do siebie ludzie. Zupełnie niehałaśliwe, nudne i pozbawione wyrazu. Do bólu przypominające Leadworth…

A jednak podkrakowskie przedmieścia zaskakują Amelię różnorodnością domów przypominających jej raczej małe dworki, zapachem winorośli porastającej ściany budynków i zupełnym brakiem bawiących się na ulicy dzieci. Jest tak, jakby wszyscy ukrywali się w domach.

Amy odrzuca od siebie dziwne przeczucie, że coś z tym miejscem jest nie tak, i zerka na furtkę ogrodzenia, przy którym rozwijają się pąki kwitnącej na różowo malwy.

− To tutaj. – Doktor popycha drzwiczki furtki i idzie przez podwórze w stronę domu, który zapewne należy do poszukiwanego malarza.

− Państwo do kogo? – Zatrzymuje go głos kobiety, która ukrywa się w cieniu drzewa rosnącego przed domem i pilnuje siedzącego na kocu pyzatego dziecka.

− Dzień dobry. Jestem Doktor. – Władca Czasu wyciąga wizytówkę i pokazuje ją kobiecie. − Ministerstwo do spraw Owadów. Przyszliśmy sprawdzić wasze owady.

− Jadwiga Mehofferowa. – Kobieta z lekką nieufnością podnosi się z koca. – Zbysiu, zostań tutaj – nakazuje swojemu na oko trzyletniemu synkowi pozostać pod drzewem. Sama chwyta papier psychiczny i odczytuje to, co jest na nim napisane. − Owady? To ma jakiś związek z chorobami? – pyta.

− Chorobami? – Doktor spogląda na nią z zainteresowaniem.

− W zeszłym miesiącu zmarło w tych okolicach sporo dzieci. Omdlenia, wymioty, gorączka. Wolałabym, by to nie spotkało mojego synka. – Jadwiga oddaje mu wizytówkę. – Mówił pan, że jest doktorem. Pomyślałam, że wiecie o zgonach.

− Tym bardziej musimy sprawdzić okolicę. − Doktor zerka jednym okiem na Amy i Rory'ego, unosząc brew do góry. Jadwiga wzdryga się, bo najwyraźniej zez rozbieżny nie jest czymś, czego spodziewałaby się po tępicielach owadów.

− Krytycy?! – Nagle z otwartego okna domu wygląda niewysoki, wąsaty mężczyzna o jasnych włosach. Ma na nosie przekrzywione okulary i jest tak bardzo podekscytowany, że aż poczerwieniał.

− Mój mąż. Józef. Ostatnio wszędzie widzi krytyków – stwierdza Jadwiga takim tonem, jakby chciała powiedzieć „nie przejmujcie się nim, to wariat", po czym zwraca się do męża: − Nie, pępku świata, państwo nie przyszli oglądać twoich malowideł. Przyszli sprawdzić, czy nie mamy w domu robaków.

− Och. Witam. Mehoffer. – Józef wyciąga rękę do Doktora przez otwarte okno parterowego domu. Ten ściska mu dłoń, jakby nie widział w tym nic dziwnego.

− Malarz? – dopytuje się.

− Tak. Wybaczcie państwo, byłem umówiony z krytykiem…

− Który nie przyszedł od tygodnia. – Jadwiga poprawia swoją długą spódnicę i wywraca oczami.

− Krytycy to bardzo zabiegani ludzie! – odpowiada pospiesznie jej mąż.

− Przyznaj się lepiej, że zmyślasz i zajmij finansami. – Kobieta wykonuje gest, jakby zapraszała Doktora, Amy i Rory'ego do domu.

− Jadwiniu! – krzyczy do niej Józef, wychylając się z okna. – Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje, jakobym wszystko to sobie wyobraził!

− Tak, tak. Wszyscy biją się o twoją sztukę. − Jadwiga znów wywraca oczami i znika we wnętrzu domu.

− Słodka kobieta. – Józef sprawdza, czy żona nie patrzy, i wychodzi przez okno do ogrodu. − Potrzebują państwo jakiejś pomocy? Chwilowo nie pracuję nad niczym.

− Nad niczym? Żadnych obrazów z ogrodami i kobietami w czerni? – wcina się Amelia. Doktor tymczasem ukradkiem wyjmuje śrubokręt z kieszeni i robi szybki skan okolicy.

− Kobietami w czerni? Przecież to kolor żałoby… Wolę jaśniejsze barwy. – Józef uśmiecha się radośnie i wyraźnie ma ochotę kontynuować temat swojej sztuki.

− Mniejsza o to… − wtrąca się Rory i psuje humor malarzowi. − Widział pan może coś niezwykłego? Wyjątkowo duże ważki?

− Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Jak duże miałyby być te owady?

− Och, proszę mi wierzyć, jeśli je pan zobaczy, będzie pan wiedział – stwierdza Doktor beztrosko i od niechcenia zerka na odczyty na śrubokręcie. − Możemy przeszukać ogród?

− Proszę bardzo. – Malarz wzrusza ramionami. − Tylko postarajcie się nie niepokoić mojej żony. Ostatnio bywa podenerwowana… A jak skończycie, zapraszamy na szarlotkę. Ostatnio nieczęsto mamy gości.

− Bardzo chętnie – odpowiada Doktor i skinieniem głowy sugeruje Rory'emu i Amy, by za nim podążyli. Wszyscy troje zagłębiają się w ogród.

Za domem rośnie dużo malw. Amelia nie przepada za nimi, bo pachną mdląco i nieprzyjemnie. A na dodatek to takie męskie kwiaty... Pną się w górę i przypominają jej miecze.

Doktor tymczasem przyspiesza kroku. W biegu zrywa listek z jakiegoś drzewa i liże go jak słodki lizak.

− Znalazłeś coś, prawda? – pyta Amy, gdy są już wystarczająco daleko, by Józef ich nie usłyszał.

− Wyczuwam pewne zaburzenia energii. Siłę kosmiczną, której nie powinno tu być. Której wręcz nie może tu być! − Doktor mija kolejne drzewa, trzymając przed sobą śrubokręt, jak wykrywacz żył wodnych.

− Myślisz, że to te owady? – dopytuje się Rory, wciąż nie dowierzając całej tej bzdurnej teorii.

− Jak już, to całe gniazdo. – Doktor nie owija w bawełnę. − Rozdzielmy się. Jeśli ktoś coś zobaczy, niech krzyczy. Tylko spokojnie, nie siejmy paniki.

− Jak mamy krzyczeć, nie siejąc paniki? – pyta Amy, ale mężczyźni już zostawiają ją samą. Wzrusza więc ramionami i idzie przed siebie.

To duży ogród. Właściwie to po części sad. Otoczenie pachnie kwasem gnijących owoców, które pospadały z wyrośniętych jabłonek. Liście szeleszczą na wietrze. Cienie koron drzew pod stopami Amelii poruszają się niepokojąco. Dziewczyna rozgląda się czujnie. _Dziwne… Jest zaskakująco cicho. _Nie ma ptaków. Ani jednego wróbla czy wrony. Przecież ptaszyska zwykle zlatują się do owoców?

− Mięsożerne ważki… − mruczy pod nosem i kopie od niechcenia leżące w trawie przegniłe, wyjedzone przez robaki jabłko. Podnosi wzrok, by upewnić się, że nic nie unosi się nad jej głową i czeka, by zaatakować, gdy przestanie być czujna. _Spokojnie._ Oddycha z ulgą i wciąż patrzy w górę. Przygląda się drzewom z przyciętymi gałęziami, których resztki sterczą z pni jak kikuty amputowanych kończyn.

Może to przez myśl o odciętych rękach i nogach, a może przez nieprzyjemny zapach gnicia, ale Amelii robi się nagle niedobrze i słabo. A może… Odwraca się na pięcie i za sobą widzi tylko cienie poruszających się koron drzew.

− Halo? Jest tu kto? – szepcze i czuje, że głowa pulsuje jej jak w migrenie. Światło wyzierające spomiędzy liści wydaje jej się nagle tak jasne, że drażni oczy. Uczucie nagłego osłabienia wcale nie ustaje. Na dodatek zaczyna jej się robić zimno.

Amelia mruga. Ma wrażenie, jakby przed oczami przelatywały jej obrazy.

− Gdzie jesteś, pokaż się? – dziewczyna podnosi z ziemi jakiś badyl i rozgarnia nim krzaki wokoło. – Nie lubię się bawić w kotka i myszkę…

Nogi jej się plączą, jakby była pijana. Co gorsza, czuje, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

− Doktorze! – krzyczy w przestrzeń, osuwając się na kolana.

Światło, dźwięki, a nawet szmer powietrza sprawiają jej teraz fizyczny ból. Przerażona uświadamia sobie, że coś porusza się w drzewach. Coś szeleści w ich koronach… _Jeśli to owady, to mogą zaatakować z góry!_ Podnosi wzrok i nagle uderza w nią jasne, rażące oczy światło.

− Aaaa! – wrzeszczy Amelia i chowa twarz w dłoniach. – To niemożliwe, to nie może być…

− Amy! – Doktor i Rory zjawiają się nagle tuż obok niej. − Amy, co zobaczyłaś?!

Amelia chwyta Doktora za rękaw trzęsącą się ręką.

− Mówiłeś, że nie wróci… − szepcze rozpaczliwie i unosi głowę do góry. Doktor i Rory również to robią i dostrzegają źródło jasnego światła. W przestrzeni jest szczelina. Wąska i długa, przecinająca pionowo jedną z koron drzew.

− To pęknięcie z mojej ściany! Ono wróciło!

− Amelio, to nie jest to pęknięcie. – Doktor wcelowuje śrubokrętem w źródło światła. – Rory, trzymaj ją, niech nie robi niczego głupiego.

Rory robi krok, by zasłonić Amy swoim ciałem, ale ta popycha go mocno do tyłu.

− Nie wychylaj się!

− Co?

− Mówiłam, nie wychylaj się! – patrzy na niego wściekle. – Nie chcę, by cię znów wciągnęło!

− Amy. – Doktor pochyla się nad nią i dotyka jej rozgrzanego czoła. − Nic nikogo nie wciągnie. To nie jest pęknięcie z twojej ściany. To coś innego. To jak rozcięcie w papierze wszechświata, przejście do innej rzeczywistości.

− Przejście, przez które coś może wyjść? – Rory przełyka ślinę i rozgląda się z niepokojem.

− Najpewniej już wyszło. – Doktor bez zbędnych wyjaśnień wciska guzik na śrubokręcie. Świdrujący dźwięk wydobywa się z urządzenia i zamyka przejście w przestrzeni. Amelia uspokaja się, ale ciągle jest słaba. Może to tylko szok, a może wcale jej się nie zdawało, że w ogrodzie było coś jeszcze. Coś, co jakby wysysało z niej siły do życia.

− Jak powstało to rozcięcie? – dyszy.

− Nie wiem – odpowiada Doktor bez namysłu. – Może zrobiła je technologia soniczna albo zapalnik czasowy? A może jak szczelina w twojej ścianie, utworzyło się w wyniku wybuchu… Zastanowimy się nad tym później, teraz trzeba znaleźć to, co wyszło ze szczeliny, i odholować cię w bezpiecznie miejsce. Wyglądasz blado.

− Ważki? Myślisz, że się wydostały? – Rory pomaga Doktorowi podnieść Amelię. Władca Czasu patrzy na przyjaciela, jakby był bardzo zmęczony i pobudzony zarazem.

− Uważajcie na głowy – mówi i uśmiecha się jak łobuz.

Cała trójka rusza szybko w stronę domu Mehofferów, patrząc z niepokojem w korony drzew. Jak na złość nieco wzmaga się wiatr i niebo trochę chmurzy. Będzie burza. Z pewnością będzie burza.

− Po co ktoś miałby rozcinać rzeczywistość? – pyta Amelia, pijąc marną podróbkę herbaty w kuchni Mehofferów. Czuje się już lepiej, choć wciąż kręci jej się w głowie jak po zbyt intensywnym jeżdżeniu na karuzeli.

− Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni to kusząca możliwość. – Doktor patrzy na ogród przez otwarte okno. Mały Zbysio Mehoffer bawi się pod starym dębem, podczas gdy matka przygrzewa mu grysik.

− To tak można? To tak się da? – Rory pyta szeptem, by nie zaniepokoić Jadwigi, która miesza w garnku, nucąc jakąś polską piosenkę. – Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś?

− To nie jest zbyt bezpieczny sposób. Nawet manipulator wiru jest lepszym wyjściem. – Doktor zdrapuje kruszonkę z szarlotki, którą wszyscy zostali poczęstowani. – Rozcięcia są niestabilne, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy i gdzie się wyląduje. Poza tym można nimi wchodzić i wychodzić, nie zawsze dają się też od razu zamknąć, a to znaczy, że wychodząc do innej rzeczywistości na zawsze zostawia się otwarte przejście.

− Próbowałeś kiedyś czegoś takiego?

− Niby po co? Mam TARDIS. – Doktor szczerze się dziwi.− Ten, kto robi rozcięcia, z pewnością nie ma sensownego środka transportu. Ale jest bystry, sprytny i dysponuje nożem, który tnie warstwy rzeczywistości jak papier.

− Znaleźliście coś? – Józef zjawia się w kuchni, ubrudzony nieco farbą.

− Nic konkretnego. – Doktor uśmiecha się promiennie znad kubka z herbatą. – Mam przeczucie, że będzie padać, chyba powinniście zabrać dziecko sprzed domu – dodaje zaniepokojony zniknięciem Zbysia z widoku.

Malarz wygląda przez okno na niebo.

− Nie, po prostu się ściemnia. Niech mały się jeszcze chwilę pobawi. W domu strasznie się nudzi i rozrabia. Wszystkie dzieci z tej ulicy albo się pochorowały, albo poumierały i nie ma nawet z kim ulepić babki z piachu.

− Choroba… − Doktor przypomina sobie nagle. Marszczy czoło i bierze łyk herbaty, po czym krzywi się, czując jej kiepski smak. – Co to za choroba?

− Zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu. Umarło kilkoro dzieci. – Zatroskany Józef przysiada się do stołu i nalewa sobie herbaty z wyszczerbionego imbryka.

− Rory. – Doktor odwraca się do przyjaciela. – Bądź tak dobry i sprawdź, co się dzieje z synem państwa Mehofferów – prosi szeptem, po czym zwraca się do Józefa: − Proszę, proszę mówić dalej.

− Zaczęło się od mdłości, potem były wymioty i omdlenia. Długotrwała gorączka.

− Dokładnie to działo się ze mną w ogrodzie… − Amy wtrąca się do rozmowy i wzdryga na wspomnienie całego zajścia.

− To by się zgadzało!− Mehoffer, ekscytując się, skubie wąs. − Ostatnio to atakuje też dorosłych. Sam to miałem!

− Józef, dałbyś już spokój! – Jego żona marudzi. − Nawdychałeś się za dużo farby i tyle!

− Nie zmyślam! Wymiotowałem tuż przed przyjściem krytyka w zeszły piątek…

Jadwiga mruczy coś pod nosem. Najwyraźniej nie wierzy w chorobę, tak samo jak w krytyka.

− Miał pan może kontakt z owadami? – Doktor ignoruje ich małżeńską sprzeczkę. Marszczy czoło i ściąga brwi. Amy zna tę jego minę. Jest skupiony, zaniepokojony i czujny. _Coś jest nie tak._ Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasuje.

− Nie, już mówiłem. – Józef kręci głową.

− Zastanawia mnie… − Doktor bierze łyk herbaty. − Krytyk. Jak miał na imię ten krytyk? – pyta niespodziewanie.

Amelia zerka na przyjaciela, jakby chciała spytać, co to ma do rzeczy. Choć w pewnym sensie… Facet miał tu wrócić, ale od tygodnia nie przyszedł. Zniknął, a przecież nic we wszechświecie tak po prostu nie znika!

− Krytyk… Ja… Zaraz… – Malarz skupia się mocno. Jego żona prycha sarkastycznie.

Tymczasem do pokoju wraca Rory i ziewając, stwierdza:

− Małemu nic nie jest. Bawi się z innym chłopcem.

Doktor kiwa głową i macha ręką, jakby sugerował, by przyjaciel nie przeszkadzał.

− Proszę sobie przypomnieć – naciska na Mehoffera, który kręci głową zupełnie zdezorientowany. – Jak wyglądał ten człowiek? Jakiej był płci?

− Ja… – Józef patrzy na niego z niepokojem. W jego oczach czai się panika. Nie wiadomo dlaczego nagle staje się roztrzęsiony. Dociera do niego, że nie wie czegoś bardzo istotnego, czegoś, co powinno być oczywiste . − Nie mogę. Ja… Zapomniałem – stwierdza. – Dlaczego zapomniałem?

− Spokojnie. Czasem coś nam umyka, ale wystarczy się skupić… − Doktor dotyka jego ramienia z troską. – …i wszystko wraca – kończy i sam nagle zamiera. Ma minę, jakby trafił go grom. Zrywa się na równe nogi i patrzy wielkimi, szeroko otwartymi oczami na Rory'ego.

− Coś ty powiedział?!

− Ja? To on zapomniał! – Rory'ego dziwi ten oskarżycielski ton.

− Powiedziałeś, że bawi się z innym chłopcem! Jak może to robić, skoro wszystkie dzieci z tej ulicy są chore lub poumierały?!

Rory na chwilę traci oddech. Próbuje coś wydukać, próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale Doktor nie słucha. Wyskakuje przez okno do ogrodu zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Rory, Amelia i Mehofferowie wypadają przed dom.

_Gdzie jest Zbysio!? Gdzie jest chłopiec?!_

Amelia zasłania usta dłonią, widząc Doktora skanującego śrubokrętem ciało syna Mehofferów. Mężczyzna poklepuje Zbysia po twarzy, próbując go ocucić. Malec jest nieprzytomny i blady jak ściana. Niemal siny, zupełnie jak topielec.

− Moje dziecko! – Jadwiga podbiega do syna i zalewając się łzami, próbuje zrobić cokolwiek.− On nie oddycha!

− Spokojnie! – Rory odsuwa ją na bok i zaczyna reanimację. Amelia i Doktor wymieniają spojrzenia. Dziewczyna szybko spogląda w niebo. _Gdzie to jest!? Gdzie te cholerne ważki!? _

− Serce wznowiło pracę. Mały oddycha! – krzyczy Rory znad ciała. – Zabierzcie go do domu i ogrzejcie! – nakazuje rodzicom Zbysia i odwraca się do Doktora. − Co to było?! Co się stało?!

− To nie choroba. Powinienem był wiedzieć… − Doktor podnosi się z kolan, kręcąc głową i robi szybki skan okolicy. Coś, co zaatakowało Zbysia, zdążyło już uciec.

− To nie twoja wina. – Amelia próbuje się wtrącić, ale przyjaciel zupełnie ją ignoruje.

− Rory, powiedziałeś, że Zbysio bawi się z innym chłopcem. Jak wyglądał ten chłopiec?

− Ja…. Nie zwróciłem uwagi… Nie pamiętam. − Rory marszczy czoło. Może to wynik szoku, ale ma zupełną pustkę w głowie.

− Józef też nie pamiętał krytyka – podsumowuje Doktor. − Pond, daj mi książkę! – Wyciąga rękę w stronę Amy.

− Chodzi ci o album z obrazami? – Amelię dziwi ta nagła prośba.

− Tak. Dawaj go!

Władca Czasu pospiesznie chwyta tom, gdy tylko Amy wyciąga go z torebki. Kartkuje książkę i mamrocząc pod nosem, przeszukuje kolejne strony. W końcu zatrzymuje się na obrazie przedstawiającym kobietę w czerni i dziecko z kwiatami w rękach na tle rajskiego ogrodu. Zerka na wielkiego owada nad ich głowami.

− Głupi, głupi, głupi Doktor! To nie ważki, to nigdy nie były ważki! – wykrzykuje. Przygląda się malowidłu uważnie i jakby gniewnie. Jak mógł tak dać się nabrać!

– To dziecko… To zawsze było to dziecko! – uderza palcem w kartkę.

Teraz i Amelia dostrzega coś dziwnego w malcu z obrazu. Ta postać wyróżnia się na tle malowidła. Jej ciałko zdaje się błyszczeć. Lśnić rażącym światłem, zupełnie jak rozcięcie w płaszczyźnie wszechświata.

− Tenza – wypowiada Doktor przez zaciśnięte zęby.− Pamiętacie George'a? Chłopca, który zamykał wszystko w szafie?

Amelia kiwa głową.

− Tenzy są silne, nawet nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. A ten… − Doktor znów dotyka palcem reprodukcji w książce. – …jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczny. Zbyt długo tułał się po kosmosie sam i opuszczony. Zdziczał zupełnie! A potem napotkał szczelinę, przeszedł do tej rzeczywistości i zaczął szukać kogoś, kto się nim zajmie. Chciał się dostosować, spełnić oczekiwania wszystkich. Jak złodziej kradł marzenia i wspomnienia, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zabija słabe organizmy dzieci…

− Czytał ich myśli?! − Amelia krzywi się. Przypomina sobie sytuację z ogrodu. Te przemykające jej przed oczami obrazy, ból głowy, osłabienie…

− Gorzej, Pond! Kradł największe tęsknoty. I odwzorowywał je.− Doktor z głośnym klapnięciem zamyka książkę. − Zbyszek zobaczył inne dziecko, bo nudził się, pragnął towarzystwa rówieśnika. A Józef… Chciał, by doceniono jego sztukę, wiec zobaczył krytyka! Wszyscy dostawali to, czego akurat najbardziej pragnęli, ale za straszną cenę, cenę istoty swojej świadomości! Malarz ma luki w pamięci, a chłopiec… Może już nigdy nie wróci do siebie.

− A więc TO czułam? Tenza zabierał moje myśli? − Amelia zerka przerażona na Rory'ego, który chwyta ją za rękę.

Doktor wzdycha i przeciera twarz dłonią, raz jeszcze wszystko analizując.

− Grzebało ci w mózgu, by stać się tym, za czym najbardziej tęsknisz. Tylko tak nigdy byś go nie odrzuciła!

Amelia przełyka ślinę. _To straszne! To po prostu straszne!_ Czuje, jak w jej głowie rodzi się panika.

− Musimy go znaleźć, zanim wszystkich pozabija. – Niespodziewanie odzywa się Rory. Amy czuje, jak mąż mocniej ściska jej rękę.

− Niby jak? To mogło pójść wszędzie, teraz gdy Doktor to wypłoszył − mówi.

− Więc sprawdzimy wszędzie! – Dłoń Rory'ego drży niepokojąco w jej dłoni i dziewczyna wie już, że jej mąż czuje się winny. – To, co się stało z tym chłopcem… To nie powinno było go spotkać!

_Ma rację. _Amelia pochyla głowę i patrzy na swoje stopy.

_Rory już dawno nie był tak przejęty_ – myśli. Niestety wie też, że to, co pobudza gniew jej męża, to nie tylko krzywda, jaka stała się malcowi. Rory cierpi. Cierpi, bo chciałby mieć dziecko, chciałby je bronić i przytulać, ale nie może… Melody jest dorosła. Nie jest już małą dziewczynką… A Rory wciąż pamięta, jak nachylał się nad nią, gdy była niemowlęciem, jak głaskał jej maleńką główkę i jak wtedy, w cieniu Zrywu Demonów, nie zdołał jej obronić... Teraz chciałby obronić wszystkie dzieci tego miasta. Amelia obejmuje jego ramię i wie, że budzi się w nim żołnierz. Rzymski centurion, który siedzi gdzieś pod skórą i gotów jest walczyć w imię dobrej sprawy nawet do ostatniej kropli krwi.

− Spokojnie. – Doktor poklepuje Rory'ego po plecach. – Znajdziemy tego Tenzę. Obiecuję ci.

− Wiesz, gdzie może być?

− A gdzie niby miałby być? – pyta Władca Czasu. − Tam, gdzie ludzie zdradzają swoje największe tęsknoty i nadzieje – odpowiada sam sobie i uśmiecha się tajemniczo.

− Czyli gdzie?

– W kościele.

Słychać uderzenie gromu i gwałtownie z nieba zaczyna padać deszcz. To istne oberwanie chmury. Krople wielkości grochu walą w dachy kamienic przy krakowskim rynku. Światło błyskawicy oświetla wieże Kościoła Mariackiego. Wiatr gasi płomienie latarni naftowych.

− To tutaj! – krzyczy Józef Mehoffer do Doktora, Amy i Rory'ego, którzy ukrywają się wraz z nim pod dachami Sukiennic.

− Dziękujemy. – Doktor ściska rękę malarza i spogląda z niepokojem na kościół. Zachmurzone niebo nadaje jego wieżom jakiś straszny, wręcz monumentalny wygląd.

− Może… Może jakoś pomogę? Nie wszystko rozumiem, ale mam otwarty umysł. Słyszałem o czym rozmawialiście… Czytałem Juliusza Verne'a, wiem, że są na świecie rzeczy, które się filozofom nie śniły… − zaczyna Józef niepewnie. Doktor spogląda na niego tak, jak się patrzy na dziecko proponujące, że naprawi wszechświat.

− To zbyt niebezpieczne. Idź do domu i zajmij się synem.

− Proszę, nie mogę tak stać bezczynnie! Musze coś robić. A jeśli jest szansa, że jakoś wam pomogę… − Mehoffer nie daje za wygraną.

Pondowie i Doktor wymieniają spojrzenia.

− Józefie, czy w środku są teraz jacyś ludzie? – pyta w końcu Władca Czasu, przyglądając się oknom kościoła Mariackiego.

− Jest późno, ale czasem ktoś się tam jeszcze modli wieczorami… Księża zamykają bramy dla wiernych dopiero koło jedenastej…

− Więc ty, Amy i Rory wyprowadzicie wszystkich, których napotkacie w kościele. Ja wejdę bocznym wejściem i znajdę to coś, zanim zaatakuje kogoś jeszcze.

− Dlaczego nie idziemy z tobą? – Amelia oburza się.

− Bo jesteście zbyt łatwym celem – stwierdza Doktor bezlitośnie, nerwowo obracając w dłoni śrubokręt.

− A ty?

− Ja sobie poradzę – stwierdza takim tonem, jakby miał już opracowany plan. − Martwcie się o siebie. Jeśli coś zobaczycie, usłyszycie lub zaczniecie słabnąć, skupcie się na nie wpuszczeniu tego do waszego umysłu! Bez wglądu w wasze pragnienia Tenza będzie bezbronny…

− …jak dziecko – kończy za niego Rory.

Doktor kiwa głową. Zanim ktokolwiek próbuje go zatrzymać, przebiega przez rynek w stronę kościoła, nie zważając na deszcz i uderzające gdzieś całkiem blisko błyskawice.

− Gotowi? – Amelia przełyka ślinę, patrząc na malarza i swojego męża. Wszyscy troje ruszają w stronę kościoła.

Wiatr wyje. Dwie wieże świątyni wydają się Amelii wielkie i smukłe jak miecze wbijające się niebo. Deszcz uderza o stare, gotyckie mury.

Pondowie i Mehoffer wchodzą przez ciężkie drzwi do kruchty prowadzącej do wnętrza kościoła i poraża ich cisza, jaka panuje w środku. Stukanie deszczu jest tu niemal niesłyszalne, jak gdyby znaleźli się w zupełnie innym świecie.

− Zostań tu. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo. – Dziewczyna instruuje Józefa, który kiwa głową i zostaje przy wejściu.

Amelia i Rory ruszają przed siebie w głąb świątyni po śliskiej, kamiennej posadzce. Idą główną nawą, rozglądając się bacznie. Słychać ciche stąpanie przy każdym ich kroku. Echo świątyni chwyta ten dźwięk i mnoży go w nieskończoność.

− Jak ciemno… − szepcze Amy i rozgląda się dookoła w poszukiwaniu świecy.

Sklepienia są tu strasznie wysokie. Sufity przypominają szkielet ciągnących się w nieskończoność żeber. To przytłaczające. Jest tak, jakby nagle znaleźli się w kościanej klatce. Święci z witraży obserwują każdy krok Amelii. W ciemności wydają się patrzeć oskarżycielsko i jakby gniewnie.

Rory znajduje świecznik i oświetla drogę. Nie sprawia to jednak, że Amy czuje się bardziej bezpieczna.

− Nikogo nie ma? – pyta chłopak.

− Tam… − szepcze Amelia. Dostrzega czyjąś rękę tuż za wysokim filarem. Na ziemi leży mężczyzna. Jest nieprzytomny, oczy ma jednak otwarte.

− Nie żyje. – Rory przyklęka przy nim i przymyka mu powieki.

− Tam jest jakaś kobieta. I jeszcze ktoś… Chyba ksiądz.

− Spóźniliśmy się – stwierdza Rory ze smutkiem.

− Nie mów tak. – Amelia przygryza wargę. Rozgląda się.

Złocenia na suficie i ścianach kościoła przypominają jej gwiazdy na nocnym niebie.

− Amy… − Rory szepcze nagle i trąca ją w ramię. – Józef.

Amelia odwraca głowę i widzi, że malarz siedzi przy wejściu do kościoła, oparty o wrota plecami. Wygląda tak, jakby zasnął i osunął się na ziemię.

Rory zrywa się i biegnie w jego stronę.

− Nie! – Amelia próbuje go powstrzymać i, o dziwo, to działa. Rory przystaje.

Ale nie robi tego z własnej woli.

Dziewczyna widzi, że jest blady. Blady jak ściana. Upuszcza świecznik, a świece gasną, uderzając o podłogę.

− Rory!

Chłopak opada na kolana z hukiem, a z jego ust sączy się jasna piana.

− Nie! – krzyczy Amelia i chwyta słabnącego męża. – Trzymaj się! Trzymaj się! Walcz z tym.

Rory mruga i drży, jakby dostał ataku epilepsji. Żółć wypływa mu przez usta na błyszczącą w światle posadzkę. _Ale przecież… Świece zgasły._ _Powinno być ciemno._ Amelia podnosi głowę i dostrzega coś, co sprawia, że sama również blednie i zamiera.

Od strony ołtarza idzie w jej stronę jasna istota, istota, która powoli zmienia się w dziecko. Dziecko zadziwiająco przypominające Rory'go. Mały, nagutki chłopczyk o jasnych włoskach i krzywym nosie. Chuderlawy, drobny, rozkoszny jak aniołek... Patrzy na nią oczami Rory'ego i Amelia już wie.

_„Grzebało ci w mózgu, by stać się tym, za czym najbardziej tęsknisz…" – _przypomina sobie słowa Doktora.

A więc to dziecko… To jest największa tęsknotą serca Rory'ego. Syn, którego nie mają i którego mieć nie będą…

Amelia czuje, jak łzy lecą jej po policzkach, i czuje, że słabnie z każdą chwilą. Płacze. Robi jej się słabo. Przed oczami przelatują jej obrazy. Przez chwilę, gdzieś na dnie świadomości, widzi Doktora wypowiadającego:

_„Skupcie się na nie wpuszczeniu tego do waszego umysłu… Skupcie się… Skupcie się…"_

Głos Władcy Czasu powtarza to w jej głowie, tak jakby pochwyciło go kościelne echo. Amelia zaciska zęby. Zbiera myśli. _Nie dopuścić go do wspomnień i marzeń…_ _Zablokować je…_

Wyobraża sobie mur z czerwonych cegieł, takich samych, jak te, z których zbudowany jest ten kościół.

− Trzymaj się, Rory! – Zaciska rękę na dłoni nieprzytomnego męża. Czuje, że jego pierś wciąż się unosi. Rory oddycha, a więc jest jeszcze nadzieja!

− Odejdź − mówi błagalnie do Tenzy. Czuje, jak coś niczym taran uderza w mur jej umysłu. Próbuje łamać bariery je mózgu i… udaje mu się…

Dziewczyna zaciska powieki. Dyszy z wysiłku. Nawet gdy ma zamknięte oczy, zdaje jej się, że widzi światło. To straszne… Między cegłami ściany, którą sobie wyobraziła, pojawiają się pęknięcia, tak jasne jak pęknięcia w czasie i przestrzeni. Sączy się przez nie światło. Rażące i ostre, jak to ze szczeliny w jej pokoju.

− Nie… − Amy walczy, ale cegły wyobrażonego muru rozstępują się w jej umyśle. Dziewczyna czuje nudności i mdłą woń kwitnących, różowych malw. Kwiatów przypominających jej miecze… Kwiatów męskich i ostrych jak broń rzymskich legionistów. Kwiatów tak pasujących do centuriona…

Amelia otwiera oczy, czując, że światło pod powiekami zaraz ją zabije. I widzi to. Widzi największe pragnienie swego serca.

Stoi przed nią dziecko, jasnowłose, podobne do Rory'ego, trzymające w ręku długie pędy malw i uśmiechające się uśmiechem jej matki. Dziecko, którego nigdy nie da Rory'emu. Którego nie będzie miała po tym, co jej zrobiono w Zrywie Demonów…. Amelia płacze i pragnie przytulić zbliżające się maleństwo. Pragnie je mieć. Nawet jeśli to pragnienie ją zabije. Czuje, że traci świadomość. Obraz przed jej oczami rozmywa się. Złocenia na suficie Kościoła Mariackiego wirują nad jej głową jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie.

− Chodź do mnie… − szepcze cicho do Tenzy, który stoi przed nią i patrzy na nią jak na matkę.

− Nie! – Doktor zjawia się nieoczekiwanie. – Wypuść ją. Weź mnie – mówi i opuszcza śrubokręt. Jest bezbronny.

Amelii chce się śmiać. Głupi Władca Czasu, sam jest jak dziecko. Tego się już nie da powstrzymać… Tego cierpienia nie da się cofnąć.

Doktor zbliża się do Tenzy. Postać, którą stwór uosabia, rośnie z każdym jego krokiem. To żywi się teraz jego myślami i jego umysłem.

Amelia przygląda się kobiecie, która kształtuje się na wprost Władcy Czasu. To zwykła dziewczyna, podobna do wielu innych. Jej jasne włosy zdają się powiewać na wietrze. Jej duże usta formują się w ciepły, szczery uśmiech.

− Rose… − szepcze Doktor. Amy słyszy to resztką świadomości. Jej powieki robią się coraz cięższe i opadają. Przez chwilę, tuż przed zaśnięciem, wydaje jej się, że Tenza znów się zmienia… A może to tylko jej gasnący umysł pragnie by Doktor okazał się inny niż maleńcy człowieczkowie. By okazał się silny i bez serca. By to coś nie zabrało i jego…

− Amelio? Amelio?!

Amy otwiera oczy i widzi Doktora na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Po paru sekundach dochodzi do niej, że to zdobienia Kościoła Mariackiego migoczą zlotem nad jej głową.

− Och. – Doktor przytula ją, zanim dziewczynie udaje się powiedzieć cokolwiek.

− Rory?! – pyta, gdy w jej głowie pojawiają się mgliste wspomnienia.

− Jest cały i zdrowy. Ma luki w pamięci i jeszcze nie do końca oprzytomniał. Józef się nim zajął. Kazałem im wyjść, by na ciebie nie patrzyli… Byłem pewny… Och, Amelio. Byłem pewny, że już po tobie.

− Najwyraźniej nie tak łatwo mnie zabić. – Amy odwzajemnia uścisk Doktora.

− Jak się czujesz? – pyta z troską Władca Czasu, wciąż ją przytulając, ale Amelii nie obchodzi to, jak sama się czuje.

− To cię nie zabiło? – dopytuje. – Ten Tenza?

− Nie, Pond. – Doktor patrzy na nią, jakby nic nie rozumiała. – To od początku był mój plan. Chciałem go ściągnąć na siebie, ale niestety znalazł was szybciej niż ja jego. Chyba się starzeję…

− Widziałam kobietę. –Amelia przypomina sobie nagle. – To twoje pragnienie? Największe pragnienie twojego serca?

− Jedna z wielu tęsknot. Z wielu osób, które straciłem…

Amy marszczy czoło.

− I to niby to załatwiło Tenzę? Wspomnienie jednej kobiety? – pyta półprzytomnie.

− Nie… − Doktor uśmiecha się. – Nie słuchałaś, Pond. Próbuję ci wszystko wytłumaczyć. Tenza trafił na mnie, ale nie wiedział, że mam więcej niż jedną tęsknotę serca… Że straciłem więcej niż jedną osobę w moim długim życiu. Tenza wziął na siebie zbyt wiele… Najpierw próbował uosobić każdą kochaną przeze mnie osobę po kolei, ale wtedy przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien stać się nimi wszystkimi na raz, bo tylko tak wykorzysta całą moją tęsknotę. No i zdaje się, że od tego eksplodował.

− Umarł.

− Umarł – powtarza smutno Doktor. Dziewczyna wie, że jej przyjaciel wcale tego nie chciał. Nie chciał, by ta biedna zagubiona istota zginęła. Czasem jednak nie ma innej możliwości.

− Pamiętasz coś? – Doktor dotyka czoła Amelii z troską.

− Niewiele – kłamie Amy. – Pamiętam ostatnie chwile przed omdleniem i to, że Tenza wyciągnął z twojej głowy śliczną blondynkę…

− Miałem wiele kompanów. – Doktor uśmiecha się smutno. – A teraz za mną, Pond! – Podnosi ją z podłogi i wyprowadza z kościoła do Rory'ego i Józefa Mehoffera.

Przestało padać.

Amelia oddycha głęboko i przytula męża, starając się uciszyć myśli w swojej głowie. Kiedyś wrócą. Zawsze wracają, ale teraz… Teraz ważne, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, a niebo jest bezchmurne. Dziewczyna patrzy w górę z nadzieją. Migocą nad nią gwiazdy, tak bardzo podobne do złoceń na stropach we wnętrzu Kościoła Mariackiego.


End file.
